True Love  Olly Murs fanfic
by chipmunkfan007
Summary: Will Olly and Linzi's love last forever or will Sammy Jo get her way? With the help of Phineas, Alvin and the crew they might just.  basically my fantasy bout me and Olly murs  included Alvin and the chipmunks & Phineas and ferb because i love those too
1. Intro  How They Met

**Olly Murs fanfic**

_Intro – How they met_

Last year was just a typical normal one for me, but I had a feeling these past few years would be different. Hey, I'm Linzi and this is my story of how I and my husband, Olly, came to be. Well, Olly was quite famous when we met, but that wasn't the reason I fell in love with him; it was because of his cheeky (and sweet) personality and his adorable, but cheeky grin, which I love so much.

We just basically met at one of his concerts. He was putting on a show in Lytham, the news had been going around for quite a while, on 5th November (my birthday) and my mum had already bought 4 tickets for me and my 3 best friends (Nathan – who is also my cousin since we've known each other since birth-, Danielle and Melissa). But, my mum, being the nice person she is, also bought me a new red, sequin dress and a fan hoodie (saying 'Olly Murs' number 1 fan') to wear to the concert. I have to admit I was quite a fangirl back then and even my best friends admitted I was, he, he.

The night before the show, my best friends stayed the night, so it would be a lot easier for everyone. We were so excited (yes, even they admitted they were excited to see him in concert) we couldn't even sleep. We got my sister, Chloe, to do our hairs in a dead cute style, but all different as she was amazing with hair. She even styled Nathan's hair in an awesome style.

Finally, the day of the concert arrived, so we got up _very_ early to get ready and set off early, so we could be at the front. After my mum dropped us off and as it was still early, we had a look around since nobody was here (apart from whoever was doing the show.) Me being the adventurous one, I went off by myself.

As I had heard it was almost show time, I tried to run as fast as I could. But, as I wasn't looking where I was going I crashed into someone and I sort of got hot chocolate on them.

"I'm _so_ sorry; I hope I didn't wreck your outfit." I turned around to see I had crashed into Olly, who flashed his usual cheeky, but adorable grin at me as I helped to wipe the hot chocolate out of his checked shirt, which he wore undone and over a white plain shirt.

Linzi's POV 

Well, I just met Olly Murs and wrecked his dead cute outfit. I hate the fact that I'm quite clumsy.

"Ah, it's okay, really, I have a few other outfits and _this _isn't what I'm wearing for the show." He chuckled slightly, still with that grin in place

"That's good, but shouldn't you be getting ready?" I shyly asked trying to hide the fact that I was blushing, which Olly seemed to love, "I mean the show's about to start."

"Yeah; hey, is it your birthday?" Olly seemed to have spotted my birthday rosette pinned to my hoodie that I had wrapped around my waist and so I nodded in reply, "You're not like any other crazy fan, what's your name?"

The fact he had asked for my name kind of surprised me, but I replied anyway, "I'm Linzi Harris."

It would've been Howard, but my mum had mine and my sister's last names changed to her maiden name as she and my dad had a divorce a few years back.

"Okay, will I see you in the crowd?" He asked and I nodded again shyly as he winked, "Okay, see you then."

He walked away as he grinned his adorable, cheeky grin. When he had gone, I ran to find my friends, who were already at the front waiting for me (and the show to begin).

"Guys, you'll never guess who I _literally _bumped into." I told them

"Go on, who?" they eagerly asked

"Olly Murs, I was running to find you guys as I heard someone say it was almost show time, but I bumped in to him, spilling his hot chocolate over his _dead_ cute t-shirt. He even asked if it was my birthday and what my name is! He seemed to like it when I blushed too." I explained to them, "He even helped me up."

"I told you you'd have boys falling at your feet in love and you have something sticking out your hoodie pocket there, Linz." Nathan pointed out

So, I looked to see it was a piece of paper with a number and this: 'To my cutest fan, love Olly' Written on it. I was quite shocked at this.

"Oh my gosh, he gave you his number." Melissa whispered so she wouldn't grab attention, but it was excited whisper.

Just as we had finished our conversation, the show began. After singing a few older hit, he sang my favourite song of his, Dance with me tonight. But, before singing he announced something I would always remember.

"Hey, have we got a birthday girl called Linzi Harris out there tonight?" he smiled as he saw me blush again as my friends were pointing to me, "Let's have her up on stage, come on guys, give her a hand or two."

He continued to smile as my friends shoved me to the stairs, where you get on the stage. He held out his hand and pulled me on to the stage.

Olly's POV

She looks so beautiful when she blushes, more beautiful than normal. I knew the instant we met and our eyes were locked together, we were made for each other. As it was her birthday, I sang 'Dance with me tonight' to her as I have got to admit was my favourite song I ever did; she continued to blush as I sang to her and danced with her, but she seemed to enjoy it and I _definitely _enjoyed it.

When the song had finished, I kissed her on the lips, which made her blush as red as an apple. I found that amazingly cute on her. She went back to her friends, who were all smiling wide smiles, to watch the rest of my show; it felt as if we were alone when we danced.

At the end of the show, I tried to look for her. Eventually, I found her at a hotdog stand with her friends.

"Linzi, Linzi," I shouted her name, which caught her attention, as I ran towards her.

I couldn't stop, until I ran into her, making her put ketchup all over her cool hoodie.

"I guess we're even now," She giggled as I got a cloth to dab it off.

"Yup," I giggled with her, and then we went silent for a bit; her friends left us alone to talk.

After a few silent minutes, I decided to break the awkward silence by asking her on a date.

"Hey, how about you and I go on a date sometime?"

She looked at me with the cutest smile and replied, "I would love to."

"Great, did you get that note I gave you?" I asked with a grin, which she seemed to find irresistible

"You mean the one you put in my hoodie, then yes and here's mine." She giggled as she passed me a piece of paper that had her number on and said: 'to the cutest lad I know ;), Linzi x'; her friends hid me as to not grab attention.

"Thanks," We continued to smile as we talked and when we had finished she took out her IPhone, which had a picture of a Leopard Spotted Appaloosa Horse and the name Pride on the back, so I took mine out; we put each other's numbers in our contacts.

"Right, I'll see you whenever," She winked

"Yup, I'll text you the details." I winked as we separated, "Have a good birthday."


	2. Chapter 1: The Dating

_Chapter 1: The Dating_

Linzi's POV

OMG, Olly Murs asked me on a date! As soon as I walked up to my friends they immediately asked what was said between the two of us.

"He just asked _me _on a _date!_" I told them with a_ very_ wide smile

"Really, that's AWESOME!" the 3 of them excitedly said

"I know, he said he'd text me the details, so I gave him my number." I told them, still smiling

"What time is your mum picking us up?" Danielle asked me as we waited

"I have no idea." I replied with a shrug

After a few short minutes, my mum arrived to pick me and my friends up.

"So, how was your birthday, sweetheart?" My mum asked as I got into the front and my 3 friends got in the back.

"The best!" I exclaimed excitedly

"And why was that?" My mum asked

"We'll show the video later." Melissa smiled

"You recorded it?" I asked Melissa

"Yeah, I thought, well, we thought you could use a good memory, so we recorded it for you as we also thought you're a big fan, so you'd regret not recording it." Melissa said

"So, you're saying you came to my 'rescue'?" I giggled, "And you recorded _everything_?"

"Yeah, it was a great day out actually." Nathan smiled

The next day, Olly texted me the details.

*Linz, meet me at McDonalds today at 3:00PM Love Olly x ;) P.S I have a surprise for you x *

Aw, I just love the fact that he called me Linz, I don't get called it that often, and he put 'love' with a kiss and a winky face. So, I texted him back.

*Sure thing, meet you there x love Linz *

After I had sent the text, I began to get ready for my date, which I was excited to go on. I put on a black dress and leggings with my hair down and curled. I walked to McDonalds since I didn't live far from it, with my dog, Charlie (who's a German shepherd). I saw Olly sat outside waiting.

"Hey, Olly," I waved as Charlie jumped up to say hello

"Hey, Linz, who's your friend?" Olly hugged me

"This is Charlie, my dog." I smiled as Olly bent down to stroke Charlie

"Well, he's just as cute as you; I hope he's not my competition." Olly smiled, looking up at me, as Charlie licked him

"He shouldn't be." I giggled as he stood up, "He needed his walk."

"How about we order? I'll go in, what do ya want?" Olly was walking into the building as I tied Charlie up to the bench I was about to sit on.

"Get us a McChicken sandwich and a coke. I'll pay you later." I sat down just before Charlie stood up to see a little boy and his mum come up to him to stroke him.

"Ah, no need to, my treat." Olly smiled as he walked in and the boy and his mum followed, he opened the door for them.

'He is such a gentle man' I thought aloud to Charlie as I ruffled the fur on top of his head.

A short while later, Olly came out with a tray of food.

"Here ya go. I got Charlie a burger, if that's ok with you?" Olly smiled at me as he joined me at the table and put the tray down on the table.

"Yeah, he'll love you for that." I smiled as I broke the burger up and gave it to Charlie, and then Olly and I ate our food.

After our food, I and Olly went for a walk. We walked to the park by Melissa's and we let Charlie off the leash to play with his ball. Olly and I stood by the fencing as we threw the ball; sometime later, one of my friends, Danny, walked up to us.

"Hey, Linzi, you on a date?" He asked me as he had noticed Olly had hold of my hand.

"Hey, Danny, yeah I guess you could say that." I replied as Olly smiled at me

"Aw, you look so cute together." Danny teased

"Shut up," I said in a joking tone with a playful punch

"No, you really do." Danny smiled and Olly joined him

"Thanks," Olly and I blushed slightly

"Well, I guess I'll see you two lovebirds later." Danny waved as he walked away

"See you later," Olly and I waved back as I put Charlie's leash back on

"We'll walk down with you." Olly said as I picked Charlie's ball up

"Sure," Danny waited as Olly and I, still holding hands, walked with Charlie at our sides.

When we came to Danny's house, we said goodbye and we went to my house. Olly had decided to go after he walked me back. But, before he went he kissed me on the lips; it was the best kiss ever.

After our lips parted, he gave me a hug and left.

"See ya soon." Olly smiled before he left.


	3. Chapter 2: Seeing Each Other

_Chapter 2: Seeing Each other _

Olly's POV

That had to be the best day ever! She's amazing and beautiful, although she did look down at the ground, and then smile a lot; her eye were so beautiful, that and her hair were the best thing about her.

Since I had fallen in love with her, I guess you could say head over heels in love, I decided to ask her to be my girlfriend. So, I texted her to meet me the next day.

*Hey, Linz, could you meet me at the park? I want to ask you something and don't worry it's good, love Olly x*

She soon texted back.

*Sure thing, Olly, love Linz x*

She met me at the park like we planned.

"So, what's up?" Linzi asked as she sat on a swing, so I pushed her gently on it.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd…you know…want us to be boyfriend/ girlfriend?" I asked her nervously

"Oh, Olly, of course," She replied with a really sweet smile, so I gave her a sweet smile back

"Great because I bought you something," I pulled out half of a heart necklace and put it on her, and then I showed her my half, "I thought it'd look cuter on you."

"It's gorgeous, Olly; I love it and you." She smiled as she looked at the 'I 3 u' heart necklace

"You're welcome," I smiled shyly, "It doesn't look as beautiful as you though."

Linzi kissed me on the cheek and we both blushed in silence for a moment. Then she broke the silence.

"Olly, I really do love you. I don't love you because you're famous; I love you because you have a sweet personality, which you can't really find in most guys now, and a cheeky grin." She looked me in the eyes and smiled when she mentioned I had a cheeky grin; I must admit I do look cheeky when I grinned, he, he.

"I love you too," I replied, "Not just because you're beautiful, but because your personality is as sweet as chocolate."

Linzi giggled at my last comment and even I giggled at it too. The question she asked next kind of surprised me because I thought she would've already known.

"Olly, do you really think I'm beautiful?" Linzi asked with her head hanging down

I lifted her head with one finger, looked her in the eyes and replied, "Of course I do; you're _the _most beautiful lass I ever did see."

She began to blush, which I absolutely loved. I sat on the swing with her on my lap, leaned in for a kiss and we talked after, just about random things like our favourite things.

When it had gotten quite late, I walked her home, holding hands all the way, and when we arrived at her house I gave her a kiss on the lips.

"See ya tomorrow," She waved with a sweet smile, "Olly bear."

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow, Linzi pop. I'll call you later." I said, and then whispered slyly into her ear as her mum came out with her mum's boyfriend.

"Okay, love you," She whispered back

"I love you too," I smiled

"Come on; break it up, you two," Her little sister came out before I kissed her once more goodbye

Linzi's POV

As Olly went off, I went inside my house following after the rest of my family. I wondered what time he'd call. When I asked if he really thought I was beautiful, he seemed quite surprised that I asked it. I'm glad someone thinks that about me because when it comes to looks I would put myself last, but hey that's my opinion.

Just before the clock turned half 11 at night, my phone began to ring (of course the tune was 'Dance with me tonight'), so I picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hello, beautiful," Olly said excitedly down the phone in a whisper, "I told ya I'd call later."

"Hey, Olly pop. How's you then?" I asked

"You know you come up with the cutest nicknames for me, but I can't think of a good one and you saw me before." Olly replied, his cheerful self, with a cute, little giggle

"How bout Linz? I know, but things could've changed between then and now." I replied

"I want something cute and unique though, because that's what you are, cute and unique. And I'm fine thanks." Olly replied, still cheerful

We talked most of the night, until like 2:30 in the morning.

"I'm tired, I'm gonna go now; sleep tight, love you." Olly yawned down the phone

"Okay; you too, love you too." I replied

"Love you more," Olly said, still in a yawn

"Bye,"

"Bye baby," Olly said before going

*I really don't wanna stop talking to you, I miss you too much x* I texted Olly and after a couple of seconds my phone rang.

'Who would be calling at this time in the morning?' I thought to myself

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey, again," It was Olly again

"Thought you were going bed?" I asked

"My baby girl is more important than sleep." Olly whispered calmly and sweetly down the phone

"Thanks, Olly," A smile appeared on my face and after another short while of talking, we did eventually get off the phone and go to bed.

The next morning, while I and my family were having breakfast, there came a knock at the door, so my mum went to answer it.

"Come on in," I heard her say to whoever knocked on the door

My mum walked through back into the same room I was in and, after the front door shut, Olly walked in.

"Hey, my angel," He kissed me good morning

"Hey, Olly boo, what do you want to do today?" I smiled before taking a bite of my bacon butty, which he also took a bite of, "Oi, cheeky,"

"That's me. Since you love horse-riding so much, I booked us a few horses, for you, me, Danielle, Melissa and Nathan." Olly sat on the floor, putting a pillow under his butt before he sat, in front of me.

"You horse ride?" I asked raising an eyebrow and my bacon butty as he tried to nick some more.

"No, but you do and you could teach me a few things." He sweetly smiled, "And then we could take a walk on the Central Pier."

"Okay," I smiled, "Let's do that; do the others know?"

"Yup," he stood up as I took my plate in the kitchen; he tried to tickle me, but I dodged him

"Do you have horse riding gear?" I asked coming back into the room

"Yeah, I bought it all just for the occasion." (He is so sweet) he replied

"Aw, you're so sweet, you know?" I kissed him on the cheek as I grabbed my jacket and my own horse riding stuff, "Come on, let's go."

After a whole lot of fun horse riding, which Olly and Nathan showed off on, we went to Central Pier. We grabbed a bite to eat at the family bar. Olly decided to sing 'Just the way you are' – Bruno Mars – really loud, so everyone could hear him; everyone was looking at us and me being the nervous one when I had a bunch of people look at me, I blushed and sank in my seat.

"Olly, stop it, everyone's looking at us." I said as I pulled Olly back in his seat and he finished singing

"I just want everyone to know you're beautiful _and _my girl." Olly smiled innocently

"You and these guys, on this table, are the _only_ ones that have to know, not everyone and maybe they don't want to know. Plus, I hate it when a whole bunch of people look at me." I sweetly told him

"But, I don't want anyone to take you away from me, so I'm letting them know now and I know you hate it when loads of people stare at you." Olly hugged me from behind, so I fed him a chip

"And I won't let them because you know what?" I said as I looked up at him

"What?" he smiled after he kissed me

"Well, I love you too much to let you go." I told him

"And I love you too," He smiled down at me, "Let's go on some of the rides,"

"Fine," everyone giggled as we had all finished eating and walked out of the building to go on some the rides.

As the sun began to set, we made our ways home. Olly gave me a kiss and a cuddle before we said good bye.

"Hey, how about you stay the night, it's quite late?" I asked before he could walk off, "I have a bunk bed and you can always borrow some of my mum's boyfriend's clothes."

"Sure, if it's okay with your mum." He replied coming back towards me

"Mum, can Olly sleep tonight?" I called to my mum

"Yeah, as long as you two don't get up to anything dirty." My mum replied

"Come on," We giggled as we ran upstairs to my room, "He has two dressing gowns so you can borrow this one. Here's a clean pair of jeans and a clean shirt, it's one of the best ones, for morning."

I gave him a blue dressing gown, a pair of jeans and a white/ light blue shirt, and then we got into bed after getting ready. My sister got lonely, so she slept top-to-tail with me, which I didn't mind. We all sat on my bed, with me in the middle and Olly with his arm around me, as we watched Jeepers Creepers 2; on a part where the 'Creeper' did something weird (it licked a school bus window, yuck), Olly thought it would be funny to do the same to my face, so I got my pillow and hit him with it.

"Bad Olly," I giggled as he pretended to bark for a joke

When the movie had finished, Olly climbed up to the top bunk and we went to sleep. In the morning, I was first up and found Charlie (who woke up as I got up) asleep. I went to get one of my flower dresses (which was short) and leggings on; when I got back I found Olly, whose hair was a right mess, but looked cute, sitting up in bed, yawning.

"Morning sleepy head," I giggled

"Morning beautiful," He smiled a tired smile

"You gonna get dressed today?" I asked

"Yeah, just make sure your sis is asleep. You look gorgeous in that outfit." Olly smiled

"Yeah, she's asleep. Thanks, Olly pop." I smiled, "I just need to go feed the animals and I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay, I'll miss you," Olly smiled as he jumped down (he was in his red boxers, he, he) almost onto me

"I'm only downstairs," I smiled

"I know, but you're away from me." He continued to smile as he hugged me from behind.

"I'll miss you too," I smiled after I kissed him, and then I went downstairs to feed Charlie and my guinea pig, Toffee.

As I walked upstairs, Olly walked out of the bathroom in the clean clothes I gave him.

"_Very_ handsome," I smiled as I looked at him head to toe

"You saying I wasn't before?" He smiled as hugged me after throwing the clothes in to the washing basket.

"Nope, I'm saying you look sexy in that outfit," I smiled before he kissed me

"And you look _very_ sexy in that outfit top." He smiled," Can we go downstairs, I'm starving?"

"Come on, then, but you're having cereal; I can't be bothered to cook." I smiled as he picked me up and carried me downstairs, "You know I have legs?"

"Yeah, but I felt like carrying you." He replied, after putting me down, with a smile (a cheeky one)

"Fine with me," we both smiled

After a bowl of Frosties, Olly and I went for a walk to the shop to get some treats and food as we had planned to go on a picnic since it was sunny and _really_ warm. When we had everything ready, we left a note and got our jacket. But, my sister, who was up and ready, wanted to come, so we just let her as Danielle, Nathan and Melissa were going to be there; we took a walk to Stanley Park, where we planned to have the picnic; and when we got there, we saw the others.

We found the perfect spot near the band stand, so we set the picnic blanket up. After eating, we all decided to take a walk. Olly and I separated from the others and went over to the ice cream shop, where he bought us all an ice cream each and some nuts for the squirrels.


	4. Chapter 3: Protective Family and Friends

_Chapter 3: Protective Family and Friends_

Melissa's POV

Well, I must admit Linzi and Olly are cute together, but I'm slightly jealous because she got to date the man of her dreams, although Olly has said he'd try get me a date with Nathan Sykes, from The Wanted, who I love _so_ much. I swear if Olly does hurt her, he won't have just me to deal with; he'll have Nathan, Danielle, Chloe and her dad to deal with too.

I know we're getting too over our heads here, but she's been through it before with her ex, Danny. I don't know why she hasn't told Olly; it must be that she doesn't want a fight to start. She hated it when I fought with Danny 'cause she was stuck in the middle of it as she wanted to be friends with him a few months after, but I continue to hate him till this day.

When Danny's around Olly and Linzi, he looks a little jealous, which is good 'cause he _should_ see her happy since she had to go through with seeing him with other girls including while they were together, this shows how much of a prick he was and probably still is (he doesn't hand around as much since Linzi and Olly got together). While we were separated from Olly and Linzi in the park, I decided to ask the other 3 something.

"Guy, how long do you recon they're together for?" I asked

"A _long_ time," They replied at the same time, which I secretly agreed with.

"Do you think Danny will try anything to break them up?" Chloe asked, a bit worried

"Not sure, but that's why I'm keeping my eye on him." I replied

As Danny and I went to a separate school to Linzi, Nathan, Chloe and Danielle, I could talk to him about stuff like this. We were all in our last year, apart from Chloe, who was a year younger than us.

Danielle's POV

I gathered Danny would try something to break Linzi and Olly up because that was the type of guy he was (and probably still is), but I kept my thought to myself. I know something more serious would break them up though as they are _so _in love with each other. To be honest most of us do get _too _over protective over her, especially Nathan and Melissa.

I have a feeling Linzi and Olly are gonna be together for a _very long_ time. I hope I'm right; they look _so_ cute together. AAs Olly distracted Linzi, (I could see them putting Ice cream on each other's noses, so cute) we chatted about how serious they could've gotten.

"So, guys, how serious do you think they'll get?" Nathan asked with a smile

"I bet they do get married." Chloe spoke up, "And I bet Olly proposes to her in the _cutest _way."

"That's not a bad idea." I agreed with a smile and Nathan nodded in agreement

"Yeah, until they have sex and when she sees how small his dick is, she'll dump him for sure." Melissa laughed, but was the only one to laugh as none of us found it funny and I knew Linzi especially wouldn't have approved of it either, "Ah, come on, guys, it was a joke."

"It wasn't a good one and remember when you kept making fun of Danny when they _were_ together, Danny got tired of it, cheated on Linzi and broke her heart." Nathan and I stood up for Olly, "He never will tell her that that was the _real_ reason he dumped her."

"I know, but Danny was a dick anyway and Olly's a sweet guy; I'm sure he won't hurt her because of someone else. Olly knows when to take a joke too." Melissa told us

"You got a point there, but _**still, no**_ making fun of him; you know Linzi doesn't like it." Nathan, and then I, explained

"OK," Melissa agreed as Olly and Linzi joined us; I noticed they cleared up after their little ice cream war.

"Hey, we got ice creams, well, Olly paid for them." Linzi said as they gave us all an ice cream each and we thanked them; I had a smile on my face as I had seen them.

Olly was, and still is, such a gentleman; Olly is much more of a gentleman than Danny.

"It was Linzi's idea to get to you guys an ice cream each." Olly looked as if he would blush

"But, he offered to pay for it all." Linzi smiled at him, her usual friendly, but cheeky smile and that is one reason they match, they both got cheeky, but sweet smiles and personalities to match.

Chloe's POV

As we walked back to the band stand to have a sit down, I asked Olly if I could talk to him. He agreed to talk to me, so we went somewhere away from the others.

Once we were away, he asked, "This isn't the 'if you hurt my sister you won't have just me to deal with' speech, is it?"

"No," I replied, a bit confused, and then I asked him my question, "Are you planning to.. you know… propose to her though?"

He seemed quite shocked that I asked this, but he replied anyway.

"I don't know; I want everyone to be happy, especially her." He replied as he looked down at the ground and kicked a rock.

I wanted my sister to be happy too and I know for sure she would if she spent the rest of her life with him.

"Well, to tell you the truth," I told him, "I know for sure that she would… _love_ to spend her life with you. She loves you too much to let you go."

At first, he seemed quite tense, but after I told him he grew quite happy and a _huge_ grin appeared on his face, which he didn't notice.

"Come on, you, let's get back to your girl and the others." I laughed at the ridiculous smile he had on his face.

"Before we go, can I ask does Melissa hate me?" he asked me with such a worried tone, "I just feel she feels threatened by me or something."

"No, she's just _very _protective." I told him

"Can I ask why?" he asked

"You know, you speak too much, why don't you ask your _girlfriend_ why Melissa is _so_ protective?" I giggled again as I playfully punched his arm

"I sure will,"

"I warn you now, there may be tears." I warned, just before we arrived back with the others

"You had your little chat?" Linzi came over with a friendly smile, which was usual for her.

"Yeah, Linz, can I talk to you?" Olly asked her

"Sure, but is it a good or bad talk?" Linzi followed him as they walked off, hand in hand

Olly's POV

I took Linzi to somewhere out of earshot, so I could talk to her properly.

"It's a bit of both, I guess." I replied rubbing the back of my neck with my hand

"Sure," Linzi said, "Shoot,"

"Well, I was talking to Chloe about why Melissa is so protective over you. Can I ask was it or is something to do with Danny because _every_ time he sees _us _together he looks jealous?" I asked as we sat under a huge, oak tree

"Umm, yes, the reason for Melissa being so over protective over me is because a few months back, Danny and I did go out, but he cheated on me and broke my heart. I guess she's just angry at him and is wary about other guys. Promise me you won't go starting a fight with him though. Every time Melissa and he had a fight I was stuck in the middle of it. I _only_ wanna be_ friends_ with him because I have someone else I love." She replied with a few tears dripping from her eyes.

"You don't have to worry about me and who's this 'someone else' you love?" I joked (managing to get her to crack a smile) and wiped her tears away, "I promise I won't start a fight with him."

I kissed her on the forehead, and then hugged her, "And you know, I'm here for you too, _always_."

She sweetly smiled at me, so I smiled back. I then carved into the tree, with my pocket knife, 'Olly 3 Linzi forever'.

"Aw, love you too, Olly pop, and you carry a pocket knife?" She raised an eyebrow at me and nodded towards the pocket knife

I just nervously laughed and said, "Yeah, you know, just in case an emergency or something."

"Alright," She took the knife and wrote 'Linzi 3 Olly forever' on the tree (under what I wrote for her), "There you go, now everyone knows we both love each other."

She passed my pocket knife back (with a smile) and I put it in my jeans back pocket. I smiled, a flirty smile, back and we fell into a passionate kiss, lasting about 3-4 minutes (with breath). After the kiss, we walked back to the others holding hands. When we got to the others, the sun had already gone down and, as there were a few stars out, we decided to watch them for a while.

Linzi got a bit cold, so I gave her my jacket.

"You cold?" I asked and she nodded

I kept my arm around her as if I had thought Danny or any other boy would try to take her from me. She buried her face into my chest on the drive home. Her mum let me stay the night again as I helped carry her in since she fell asleep on me.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world because I have you." I whispered to her (as to not wake her) and gave her a kiss on the lips; I could see a small smile appear on her face.


	5. Chapter 4: Olly's surprise

_Author's note: for Dodger's angels fans/ readers most of my books will be deleted, but will be put up after I have redone them :) thanks for reading please enjoy the next chapter of True Love and P.S you'll absolutely LOVE it :3 cuteness in this chapter, but a few tears too. _

_Chapter 4: Olly's Surprise_

Linzi's POV

A year in to our relationship, Olly and I grew extremely close. Melissa and Chloe like him more and Melissa got a date with Nathan Sykes because of him, Chloe also got a date with Liam Payne (from One Direction). Since me and Olly had been together for a really good year, Olly decided to treat me, on Valentine's Day, to a nice dinner at 'Mama's Italian', where I used to go with my family when I was younger; Melissa and Nathan decided to join us and we were seated next to a window, where there was beautiful lighting.

Melissa and I sat together, with me on the end, and the boys sat across from us. After we had a small starter and before our main course came, Olly began to get a little fidgety.

Then he announced, "Linzi, I can't hold it in any longer, I have got to ask you now."

I began to get an excited feeling of what he might've asked me. And I knew I was right when he got down on one knee.

"Linz, I love you too much to let you go." Olly grinned as he pulled out a small jewellery box out of his jean's pocket, which he wore with a white shirt and black blazer, and then he continued, "So, I would love it if you became the new Mrs Murs, so would ya?"

I gasped as he opened the box to reveal the ring. By now everyone, including the staff was looking at us. Olly and I were both blushing, but as I loved him too much to let him go too and I didn't want him waiting any longer, I answered.

"Oh, Olly, of course I would, I'd love to be the new Mrs Murs." We both grinned a cheeky grin before he put the ring on my finger and everyone clapped for us.

I could tell by his face, Olly was happy and so was I. I was finally happy that we could officially be together and I could have my dream wedding. After eating all our food, we decided to take a walk along the promenade.

Olly's POV

She said YES! Thank God, I'm glad she wants to get married because now I can give her the wedding she's always wanted. She looked quite happy to say yes, so I'm guessing she wants the rest of my life; I hope I can give her the best life ever.

I have got to see if she wants to come on my latest tour, that's going to be in June, a few months from now. Then I can announce our engagement and maybe she could duet with me. I know she doesn't like to sing _or_ talk in front of huge crowds, but she has amazing voice.

I decided to take her to a nearby bench and tell her about the tour, but she wanted to say something first.

"Olly, I know this _might_ sound like I don't trust you, but I do _completely. _Now that we're officially together, I kind of have confidence to tell you this. When my parents were going through their divorce, when I was 15, I threatened to take my own life and I even self-harmed myself because all at once the divorce happened, the family cat died, my dad kept going to hurt me and that was when Danny split up with me for another girl, who was a complete _slut_." She was crying when she had finished, so I hugged her and crouched down in front of her as she was sat.

"Babes, you know if we could go back in time I would do _anything_ I could to cheer that little girl up." I told her, lifting her chin so our eyes met; I had actually seen the scars on her right arm ever since we met, but I didn't say anything.

"You do that every day." She smiled as I wiped her tears away, "What did you want to tell me?"

"Well, I go on tour in June and was wondering if you'd like to come with me?" I asked

"Of course, you know I'd go anywhere with you." She replied as I sat next to her on the bench.

"Great, would you mind if I announced our engagement on my tour?" I asked as I put my arm around her to keep her warm and gave her my blazer to put over her red dress.

"Not at all; I mean, I guess the sooner the news is out the better right?" she replied with a smile

"Right," I smiled back before I gave her a kiss

I never knew or guessed that she went through something like that, I just gathered that the scars had been from an accident or something, well, since I now know, I'll do anything to make her happy.

Once she had cheered up a bit more, we decided to text our parents to meet us up, so we could tell them the news of mine and Linzi's engagement; we met up at Starbucks since I and my parents (and Linzi's dad) needed a drink of coffee, but Linzi and her mum had Hot chocolate as they didn't like Coffee.

"What was your news you wanted to tell us then?" Linzi's dad asked

"Well, Olly and I are engaged." She stepped in before I could say anything.

For a moment, it was just awkward silence, but then both our mums spoke up.

"That's great news! "Our mums excitedly said

"But, before anyone says anything else, Linzi has decided to come on my tour in June and don't worry, Blackpool is one of the stops." I announced with a smile

"It wasn't that we're worried about." Her dad said

"And we won't get up to anything like that, will we, Olly?" Linzi smiled sweetly

"What, oh; nope, not at all." I replied with a grin since I didn't know what they were on about at first.

"Good, then we don't mind." They all replied at once

After we had our drinks, we decided to go home. Well, I stayed at Linzi's since her mum offered. Linzi and I just stayed up watching movies; our favourite film had to be the latest version of Footloose (2011).

We had decided to get a house before the wedding since we had now gotten engaged and we could plan it better. I felt guilty that I didn't get to go to my brother, Ben's, wedding, but he's coming to mine. But, as he knew singing was a dream of mine, he told me to 'follow my dreams', well, not exactly that, but it was close; before any of that happened, Linzi (Nathan, Melissa and Danielle) were to graduate from High school and have their school prom, which I was to take her to.

She was graduating before the summer holidays in June, which was when I planned the tour for, so we worked around it. She did really good in her exams, but she kept saying she did rubbish.


	6. Chapter 5: The Prom

_Chapter 5: The Prom _

Linzi's POV

I can't wait, in just a few hours Olly, Nathan (who was taking Danielle) and (who was taking Melissa) were going to knock on my front door to take me and my friends to our high school prom. I have to admit, for my time at high school I thought I wouldn't get a date to the prom, but I was with Olly, my dream guy. Danielle, Melissa, Becca (another of my best friends) and myself got ready in my bedroom, where my sister helped with hair and make-up since she was the best at it; Melissa and Danielle were first to get ready, and then Becca followed shortly after.

Melissa was wearing an Aqua Blue dress, which had a ribbon going all the way around and the bow part being at the back. Her make-up was natural, like we all planned to wear it like. Her hair was in a neat bun on top of her head with little parts out and curled.

Danielle wore a sky blue dress, which looked sort of the same. She wore flats, as we planned not to wear heels since we didn't feel comfortable in heel. Her hair and Becca's hair were worn half up – half down and curled; Becca wore a black sequin dress and they all looked wonderful.

As I helped to get my friends ready before myself, I was last to get ready. Olly and the lads arrived before I was fully ready; they had even given the corsages to them, apart from Olly. When I had finished getting ready, Chloe and I joined the others, who all starred at me as I walked in, which I didn't feel comfortable with. All they seemed to mouth 'wow'.

I walked in with my white dress with red ribbon and the bow part at the back. My hair was down and curled, most of it.

"You look extremely beautiful tonight." Olly grinned as he took out a red rose and blue carnation corsage, "May I?"

"You may," I blushed as he put the corsage bracelet around my wrist.

We set off in the white carriage that was being pulled by 2 gorgeous Leopard Spotted Appaloosa horses. The boys had decided to book a horse and carriage.

"So, boys," Becca asked the boys, including her own date, "Why'd you decide for the horse and carriage instead of the limo?"

"It's a much better choice for our princesses." Olly grinned after he kissed my head.

"And how could you resist these cute fellas' faces." I giggled, when we arrived, and stroked the horses' noses, which they loved.

After there were a few fast dances, slow dances came. As I approached Olly, who was stood with a glass of punch at the buffet table, someone had shone one of the stage lights on me, which bugged me as people were now staring.

"Hey, Olly, care to dance?" I asked, covering my eyes with one of my hands from the lights

"Um, sure, but I'm not very good, you know at slow dancing." Olly, dropping his glass, nervously replied with a nervous giggle at the end.

We walked over to the dance floor and got into position. A song from one of our favourite films came, Almost Paradise (Victoria Justice ft. Hunter Hayes – from the 2011 version of Footloose). Since Olly had decided to show off a bit and began to sing to the song, everyone stopped to watch, but as we got in to it they began to fade away and it felt as if we were the only people there.

When the song had finished, everyone began to clap for Olly and I. I turned to Olly with a smile, but before I could say anything Melissa, Danielle and Becca came over with their dates.

"So, did you like the spot light on you for once?" Melissa slyly smiled

"Not really," Olly and I both replied, and then I continued, "Too many people looking."

"Even I need privacy." Olly smiled

"And I thought you said you couldn't slow dance? You did brilliant!" I smiled, and then kissed him

"I said I wasn't very good." Olly smiled as he blushed

When the clock had gone past mid-night, people began to go home. When Olly, who was staying the night, and I reached my home, we went upstairs, got ready for bed and we both flopped on the bottom bunk. We snuggled into each other to keep warm.

"Thanks for one of the best nights of my life, Olly pop." I nuzzled into his warm chest as he kissed the top of my head.

"You're welcome, gorgeous." He smiled, well, I couldn't see if he was, but I knew he was.

Our prom outfits (my dress and his tux, the same one that he wore in the 'Dance with me tonight' music video) were hung up, neatly, in my wardrobe. The next day, we were to plan our wedding, the tour and what kind of house would be best for Olly, myself and Charlie.


	7. Chapter 6: The New House

_Chapter 6: The New House _

Olly's POV

I must say Prom was one of the best nights ever. Since Linzi had now graduated, we could move into the perfect house not far from Midgeland Riding School, one of her works. We had already seen the house, which looked amazing; it was a Victorian style, sort of like the house in the Disney film – Parent Trap (with Lindsey Lohan in), and porch looked more amazing now that it had the porch swing, which Linzi's step dad made for us.

Moving day soon arrived and everyone, including Linzi's sister and her sister's friends, put their effort into helping to move _all_ of Linzi's things (and then my things) into the moving van, and then into the new house. When we had everything of ours at the house, we began to decide where things would go. One of the next door neighbours came around to say hi, once everyone had gone; she even brought a house warming gift for us, which I think was a vase of roses.

"Just thought I'd bring a nice house warming gift and a nice hello." She smiled in a dead perky way.

Since I was outside and Linzi was inside in the kitchen, she thought I was alone. I said thanks to be polite.

"Hey, you live alone?" She asked in a sort of flirty way before Charlie bounded out, "I take that as a no. Who is this cutie?"

She bent down to stroke Charlie, who growled, and she back away. I secretly whispered to Charlie 'good boy'. Linzi came out just before, I think her name was Sammy Jo (or something like that) tried to kiss me, so I just backed away.

"Hey, you know that's my fiancé you're flirting with?" She shouted as she stood between me and the neighbour.

"That's nice," Sammy Jo bluntly said as she walked away not very impressed Linzi had come out.

"You know I'd never cheat on you!" I defended myself before Linzi could say anything, which caught Linzi off guard for a few seconds.

"I know, I saw through the window. That's the slut that broke me and Danny up. She's a right boy stealer." Linzi smiled at me, and then angrily watched Sammy Jo walk away.

"Really? She looks like a right slut too." I told her and Linzi cracked a smile, "We'll have a good life together, we'll show her you're over Danny and what happened."  
>"You're right. Come on; let's get things sorted before bed." She smiled as she took my hand and we went inside with Charlie.<p>

We managed to sort things before it got too late.

"Honey, would you mind having kids someday?" I asked as I sat up and she joined me.

"No, I would _love_ a few." She replied as she smiled up at me," And we've talked about this before."

"I know, but I love talking about it." I told her with a smile

"Really, so do i. So how many and what names? I was thinking Chris and Charlie for boys."

"I don't know, maybe like 4 and adopt 1 making 5. Daisy for a girl and not sure for the 4th." I told her

"Ouch, we might need a bigger house." She giggled, "But, _after the wedding." _

"Okay, love you," I smiled

"Love you too," She kissed me, "Come on, let's get some sleep."

So, we switched the lights off and fell asleep as we snuggled each other.

Linzi's POV

I swear Sammy Jo follows me just to get whatever boy I'm wit. I know Olly won't go for her though since he has told me he wouldn't (and I fully trust him) plus we're engaged. I just _really_ don't trust her living next door as I know that she's do anything to get a guy even if he's taken.

Olly said that we should live our life and saw we're happy together, but every time I see her those horrid memories come back and I have a feeling she's going to try to take Olly from me. She steals anyone and everyone's boyfriend/ husband even if the girl is her friend.

I know Olly won't let her though because he's said and promised me that he loves me plus he wants to be with me; I love Olly, he's the type of guy I've dreamt of. Olly and I continued with unpacking, and deciding what we need and don't need, the next day.


	8. Chapter 7: Wedding Rush The Tour

_Chapter 7: Wedding Rush/ The Tour _

Olly's POV

Linzi and I decided to gather our bridesmaids (Chloe, Danielle, Melissa, Becca, Shaunah – another friend of Linzi's-, Linzi's cousin – Stacey- and my sister, Fay), the best men (Nathan and my brother, Ben – yeah, we couldn't decide, so we went for both), pageboy (Keian – one of Linzi's close cousins and Nathan's youngest brother), ushers (Sam – one of Linzi's friends, Danny – I was a bit reluctant about this, but as he is one of Linzi's best friends now, I gave in, Melissa's little brother and Linzi's cousins – Jordan and Morgan, who is also Nathan's other brother-) and our parents (oh, yeah and we had Sasha, who was the family dog, and Charlie to be another flower girl and pageboy; another one of Linzi's close friends, Adele was to be bridesmaid), once we had settled into our new home, to go looking for dresses and suits. The ladies (the bridesmaids, flower girl – apart from Sasha – and mums) went with Linzi and the lads (the best men, dads and pageboy – apart from Charlie) came with me. Later, when we met up again, Linzi and I decided that the ushers and pageboy wear their own suits, but my suit and the best men's suits were to be tailor made and the suits, apart from mine as we went with the one from 'Dance with me tonight' as it looked good (according to Linzi) on me, were to have a gold necktie.

"I think we should have a flower or Hawaiian theme; we could give the guests a red rose pin each - as they are the most common -, the crew a gold/ yellow rose pin each and you, my gorgeous man, a white rose pin as it would show how pure you are." Linzi took charge, which I loved when she did, "Maybe the colour scheme could be mainly like: white, blue, red, pink and bits of gold."

"Yeah, that would be great." We all agreed

"What about instead of just one colour for the bridesmaids' dresses, we have a selection like: red, blue or pink with a gold ribbon around the waist?" Danielle suggested, "You know in case someone doesn't like a certain colour."

"That's a great idea, Danni, as usual." Linzi smiled

When we got home, we booked the church - which was the one Linzi was christened at -, the band and basically everything else. Then we ordered the flowers – which there was a lot of – and the 4 tiered cake – which would have cupcakes (one for everyone) around the bottom of the cake, a flower on each tier and a bride + groom cake topper on top. We had to order 2 large marquees (one for the adults and one for the kids, so they could have their own type of music) and a medium one (for the dinner/ buffet; We also ordered a few tables, chairs and a magician to keep the kids entertained.

Linzi's POV

Well, we've been rushing around lately for the wedding and Olly's tour. But, as there was only a week until Olly's tour, we mainly got ready for that, although we did get a lot done for the wedding. As the day of the wedding wasn't until the next year, we could have longer to plan it and though he's on tour, Olly said we could do a bit of planning then.

I love the fact that Olly's going to the extremes, for _me_ when no one's really done that for me before, to give me my dream wedding I think it's very sweet of him; he said he has a surprise for me when we're on his tour. I wonder what it is.

The week went by _so_ quick and Olly's first tour date, which was Essex – his hometown, arrived sooner than we thought. In fact, the entire tour went by quicker than we'd imagined. His last tour date was in Blackpool, my hometown and our current town.

Olly and I were stood backstage, minutes before the show.

"Linz, will you practice this song with me; it's sort of a duet in a way?" he asked

"Sure, what song is it?" I replied as he got handed 2 microphones, which I was a bit confused of.

"A million more years, you know the song from my 1st album, the one you love so much and thanks baby." He kissed me, and then grinned at me and passed me a microphone.

"Yay, but why would I need a microphone if we're only practising?" I asked curiously

"Well, it helps to get in to the … let's say mood of it." He continued to grin

"Okay, let's get practising." I smiled before we started; I would remember him in the same outfit we met in (not exactly the same) and I was in a red, knee length dress, as well as the fact he couldn't stop grinning through our 'practice'.

He started the song, and then he signalled for me to join on the 1st chorus.

_*I'm finding it hard nobody knows,_

_Got to hide my desperation before it shows, _

_With no sense of time, I got it all wrong,_

_We only ever spoke about it after you'd gone.*_

Then as I joined the song, it looked as if Olly was signalling someone, but I just shrugged it off.

_*Now, I'm missing you so much,_

_Loving you so much it hurts,_

_A million more years if I had to wait, _

_So you can see me,_

_In another life time,_

_A million more years if that what it takes,_

_I know that you'll find me in another life time. _

_I left it too long,_

_I thought it could wait,_

_I never gave a second thought, but now it's too late, _

_I gave up too much letting you go, _

_And all this time I think about how you need to know._

_Now, I'm missing you so much,_

_Loving you so much it hurts,_

_And it's never gonna let me go*_

The chorus repeated again and this was when Olly began to slow dance with me. He smiled at me, so romantic like.

*_You're so far away,_

_I'm missing you, missing you,_

_You know I'll wait,_

_I'm finding it hard,_

_Nobody knows,_

_I got to hide my desperation before it shows,_

_And I'm missing you so much,_

_Loving you so much it hurts,_

_And it's never gonna let me go.*_

As we sang the chorus for the last time, we just put all our hearts into it. Just as the song finished, he turned me around to see the curtains were open, all the audience (who had come early) were stood up and applauding for Olly and me. I was shocked at this as I thought I couldn't really sing, but now I know I can because of this.

"Let's hear it for the soon- to –be Mrs Murs!" Olly announced smiling in to the microphone

'OMG, Olly's going to pay for this later, but it was so amazing!' I thought as I just nervously stood there with a nervous smile.

Olly kissed me, to reassure me, on the cheek. Most of his fans were shocked to hear the news of the engagement, but I could see a few happy faces. I mean if I was them, I' be happy for Olly no matter what.

After the show finished, I decided to find out how he did it because, not to brag or anything, but he usually can't get past me with things like this.

"So, how'd you do it?" I asked with my arms folded across my chest and my eyebrow raised at him; all he could do was innocently grin.

"Well, it was quite hard, but we managed." He just beamed as he took a sip of his water

"'We'?" I raised my eyebrow at him again

"Yup, me and the stage crew; Thanks guys," He smiled at me, and then at the stage crew, who replied 'you're welcome' in return, "They helped to get the audience ready, turn the mic on without you knowing and open the curtains without you seeing; as well as keep the audience quiet, so you wouldn't find out."

"Really, why'd you do it?" I asked with a smile

"Your mum, who was in the VIP area, and I thought it would help boast your confidence, so did it?" he replied as my mum came up to us.

"It _sure_ did!" I smiled as I hugged him and gave him a kiss.

"_**GOOD, **_then it worked; did you enjoy it though?" he smiled down on me

"Honestly, yea, it was amazing." I smiled back up; he looked quite pleased with himself and me, which should be for what he put himself through.

"See, I knew you'd like it and it felt _much_ better with you up there with me." He smiled and kissed my forehead

"Aw, it felt better with you up there with me too." I kissed him back with a smile__


	9. Chapter 8: The Wedding Day Arrives

_Chapter 8: The Wedding Day Arrives _

Linzi's POV

Our wedding day soon arrived, I was excited and Olly was nervous I know that. But, I thought it was natural for the groom to be nervous. I was a little nervous, but just thought of the good times Olly and I would have and I'm glad I did because it helped a lot.

Olly, the best men, pageboy (s), dads and ushers all got changed at Olly's and mine, while the bridesmaids, flower girl(s), mums (and my aunt Lyn – who was helping) and myself got changed at my mum's since it was traditional (and if not followed bad luck – yes I believe and follow these traditions of wedding, so I can have the best wedding possible) that the groom didn't see the bride before the day and before they were married. I and the girls had slept at my mum's so things would be a lot easier (and we had everything ready the night before plus we had the hen and stag do's the night before). Even Olly believed in these traditions, so he was happy as long as I was happy and that I had my dream wedding.

Olly told me that as their horses and carriages arrived, they were just finishing off a few small things, such as straightening their ties. The boys got into the carriages and were about to set off, when Sammy Jo hurried out.

"Hey, Olly, can I talk to you?" She called in a perky tone as she hurried towards them

"Go, pleas, go before she gets any closer." Olly begged the driver, who immediately did as requested, "Got to go, I might talk later."

Olly sighed as he sunk in his seat.

"Come on, bro; you should be excited, you're getting married to the girl of your dreams." Ben, his youngest twin brother, tried to reassure his brother, but to no avail.

"I know, but I'm _so_ nervous; I mean w-what if I mess up? It wouldn't be Linzi's dream wedding and you know that girl before, that's the girl who broke Linzi and her ex up, what if she comes and interrupts the wedding?" Olly nervously told him

"You know what, we won't let that happen. Just focus on the good thing, which you should know." Nathan, who was sat across from Olly and Keian was sat across from Ben; Charlie, who was being stroked on the head by a nervous Olly and was wearing a dog bowtie, was sat in front of Olly, while the ushers sat in a separate carriage to Olly, the best men, pageboy (s) and dads.

The boys arrived in record time and allowed the guests in to be seated. At my mum's house, everyone was ready, apart from me as I (along with my mum, aunt Lyn and Olly's mum) were finishing putting (and sorting) my dress out – which was beautiful, white, ankle length that said simple, but elegant and it had a red bow under the breast area (a gold gem was in the middle)-, and were getting our hair and make-up done by my sister and Adele. I wore my diamond necklace, which matched the tiara I had, that Olly had gotten me on his 1st tour date (the one I went with him on).

As a gift, Olly and I bought a heart locket for each bridesmaid and the flower girl; Sasha wore a flower necklace, which made her look so adorable. Fay's dress was red at the top and white at the bottom with a sparkly, gold bow in the middle (the bow part at the back) and a blue flower pinned to the side. Fay was to carry a white, satin covered basket, which had different types of flower petals – all of the colour scheme was mixed in there – inside, up the aisle.

As I walked out in my dress and into the same room as the other girls (with my mum, Olly's mum and my aunt Lyn following behind), I could see that most of them were shocked, but a happy shock. Since my hair and make-up was already done (my hair was just down and curled, while the others either had half up/ half down or ponytail and their hairs were all curled in bits).

"Wow," the other girls all smiled at the same time as I nervously blushed

"You look beautiful, sweetheart." Lyn and Olly's mum commented on the way I looked

"Thank you," I nervously smiled as I continued to blush

"The horse carriages are here." Becca announced as she checked out the window

"Our oldest children are about to be married." My mum smiled at Olly's mum and my aunt Lyn as we climbed into the carriages – the bridesmaids in the 2nd carriage and the mums, my aunt and flower girl (s) sat in the 1st one with me; Sasha was sat with my mum.

"I can't believe it; don't they grow up so quick?" Olly's mum agreed as everyone was beaming with excitement.

"Yes, yes they do," Lyn replied

"My oldest baby boy is getting married to a beautiful, sweet girl like you; I can't believe it." Olly's mum beamed all the way to the church.

"Aw, you don't have o be like that." I blushed slightly as the carriage arrived in the parking lot of the church; we got out and before actually going into the proper church – since it was part community centre- we all pitched in sorting my dress out.

"Oh, but you _are,_ sweetheart." Olly's mum smiled, so I smiled back

"Thank you," I smiled back before we began to walk down the aisle

No one, apart from Olly, noticed us come in. Olly was stood at the front with the best men, vicar and pageboys.

'The wedding has come _so_ quick. It feels just yesterday we were just dating.' I thought as I walked with the bridesmaids and flower girl(s) – our mums and my aunt Lyn had already sat down – down the aisle, 'Olly looks so cute in his tux.'

Everyone began to notice as the song – Love story by Taylor Swift began to play. They wowed me and my crew as we walked past. Melissa led Sasha as she, apart from Olly and I, was the only one who could control her; Charlie was already sat at the front – and all the way through it they were both good.

Once we had reached the front, everyone, apart from Olly, I, the best men and the vicar, sat down. I stood in front of Olly and we began.

"You look so beautiful," Olly commented as he couldn't take his eyes off me, "As usual,"

"Thanks honey and you look handsome as usual." I smiled at him and the service began.

We had a non- religious service as none of us were really religious. No sooner did the service begin, it soon ended. Everything went smoothly if I may say so. Once Olly and I had our kiss and were out of the building, everyone followed outside to where the photographer took pictures of us. The photographer even took pictures of Olly and the boys being their usual funny selves. Then we all went to mine and Olly's house, where we had the buffet at the laid out tables, which were set out as My little pony names since I told Olly – this was his idea- I was brought up on them, Alvin and the Chipmunks and Scooby Doo, under the marquee.

After eating, we all went into the larger marquees (the kids went off into their's and the adults into their's) and did some dancing, before cutting the cake.

Olly's POV

So far, our wedding had been amazing and she looked AMAZING. We soon got to cutting our 4 tiered chocolate cake. Together, Linzi and I cut our cake with a large knife – my hand over hers – as people took photos. The guests went back to dancing when we had finished and the cake was taken by her mum's boyfriend to be cut into slices for each guest, so then they'd have a cupcake and a slice of cake (plus their little gift we got.)

While the band, One Direction, we booked (well, they offered to do it since they know me and the fact Liam's dating Linzi's sister, Chloe) played a few songs, we had the guests sign our Mickey and Minnie Mouse memory book, but Fay and Keian wanted to go and ask, so we just let them. Once the book had come back, full, we did our slow dance, which almost everyone recorded and took photos for. We had chosen: Heaven is a place on Earth – Belinda Carlisle, one of our favourite love songs; before we began, the parents of the children got their child, so they could watch too.

As the song kicked in, we were in position and began to dance. I hadn't told Linzi, but my brother, One Direction and I pre-recorded us singing it as a special gift for Linzi.

*_Ooo, baby, do you know what that's worth?_

_Ooo, heaven is a place on earth,_

_Ooo, heaven is a place on earth,_

_When the night falls down, _

_I wait for you and you come around,_

_And the world's alive with the sound of kids on the street outside,_

_When you walk into the room,_

_You pull me close and we start to mo-ove,_

_And we're spinning with the stars above,_

_You lift me up in a wave of love,_

_Ooo, baby, do you know what that's worth,_

_Ooo, heaven is a place on earth,_

_They say in heaven love comes first,_

_We'll make heaven a place on earth, _

_Ooo, heaven is a place on earth, _

_When I feel alone, I reach for you and you bring me home,_

_When I'm lost at sea, i hear your voice and it carries me,_

_In this world we're just beginning to understand a miracle of living,_

_Baby, I was afraid before, but I'm not afraid anymore*_

The chorus repeated, and then the song went instrumental for about 20 seconds. Linzi asked me if the singers were Ben, One Direction and I, so I nodded in reply and told her it was a gift for her. We just quietly sang along, Linzi and myself.

*_In this world we're just beginning to understand miracle of living, _

_Baby, I was afraid before, but I'm not afraid anymore* _

The song went instrumental for another 20 seconds

"I love you, Olly pop," She whispered with a smile

"I love you too, baby girl." I whispered back before I kissed her

Once again, the chorus repeated, but repeated the last line until the end, this was when I romantically dipped her and the guests clapped and cheered for us. As the night drew on, the younger guests, and a few older guests, got tired and left. Most of that party, my brother told me – before he got drunk with his wife- that Sammy Jo looked over _a lot_; everyone finally went home and we finally went to bed after a long day, although, I let my brother and his wife stay the night.

We shared a bottle of champagne as we went to bed. It was given to us as a wedding gift.


	10. Chapter 9:The Honeymoon part1 the cruise

_Chapter 9: The honey moon – part 1 – The Cruise _

Olly's POV

Well, a few days after the wedding, Linzi and I were going on our 8 week honeymoon to tour a few places in America. Ben and his wife offered to look after Charlie and the house, while we gone. I woke up early to contact my brother to remind him and to check we had everything.

After I had checked, I made a cup of tea ready for Linzi and a coffee for myself. Just as our drinks had finished, Linzi walked into the kitchen, fully dressed.

"Hey, darling, guess you heard me making ya a cuppa?" I smiled after I had a sip of coffee

"Nope, just thought I'd come see where you went to." She replied with a friendly, but tired smile and took a sip of her tea.

Once we had finished our drinks, there was a knock at the door, which we knew was my brother as he was coming to get the house keys and to drop us off at the docks in South-Hampton since Linzi didn't like planes. I answered the door and let my brother in for a minute or two. Then, we loaded mine and Linzi's luggage into the car and set off, locking the house up before we left, with Charlie in the back with Linzi and myself, since my brother and his wife were in the front.

When we arrived, we unloaded our things, helped to load them on on the luggage trolley and said our goodbyes.

"Aw, Olly, I can't say goodbye to him; look at his face." Linzi hugged Charlie and gave him a quick kiss, "It looks like he's telling us not to leave."

"Sorry buddy, ya can't come, but we'll be back soon and uncle Ben will look after you; look after the house for mummy and daddy." I stroked him; we all laughed when I said about Ben, because of Ben's reply.

"Do I have to be the dog's 'uncle'?" Ben asked looking out of the window as Charlie whined, "I take that as a yeah, then?"

Linzi and I once again hugged our family and said goodbye, and then got onto the ship. We got our cabin keys and made our way to our cabin, where our luggage was already in place; as we walked down the corridor to our cabin, we walked past a young girl about the same age as Linzi, but she was wearing heels and looked quite like a slut, but hey, looks can be deceiving. We got into our cabin and put a movie on as we flopped onto the bed.

I promised my brother that I'd text him as soon as we arrived in LA, our 1st stop, to tell him we arrived safely. Halfway through the movie, Linzi had fallen asleep and laid her head on my lap, so I just smile and turned the film off; I noticed a piece of hair in her face, so I moved it and went to sleep myself, still with her head on my lap.

The next morning, I was 1st to wake up, so I did some exploring of the ship. When I got back, she was up and dressed.

"So, where'd you sneak off to?" She had her arms folded and an eyebrow raised, but with a smile, so I explained

"Well, I thought I'd see if there was anything good on this ship, you know like parties? Which I found out there's a party for passengers some time tonight and thought you'd like to go. Plus, I wanna show you something." I didn't give her chance to say yeah to the party before I had pulled her out of the cabin, which she locked, and to the front of the ship.

"What are we doing here, Olly?" she asked as we arrived at the front of the ship.

"Just step up on the bar and you'll find out." I replied as I helped her, and then got up myself, so she wouldn't fall back.

"Wow, it really does feel like we're flying." She giggled as she remembered a scene from her favourite love film, Titanic.

"Hey, look down there." I pointed out a group of dolphins trying to race the ship, "It looks like they're trying to race us."

We both giggled for a moment, and then I got down for her to get down. She stood watching me with a confused look upon her face as I climbed back up.

"I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" I shouted as I smiled, "WOOO!"

"Olly, Ssh, people are staring at us and get down." She giggled as she took hold of my arm and pulled me off the bar, tugging my shirt.

"I don't care," I smiled, "I'M OLLY MURS AND SHE'S MRS MURS, MY WIFE!"

She continued to giggle, but this time she blushed as people began to stare at her too.

Linzi's POV

"Get down, Olly and keep quiet." I giggled as I tried to get him down, he can be _so_ embarrassing when he wants to be, but I still love him no matter what, I mean heck I can be embarrassing sometimes.

"Fine," he did a pouty face at me and said in a joking tone, "Party pooper."

"Well, you wanna be ready for that party tonight don't you?" I giggled as his pout changed to a sly smile, like he had a plan.

"Yup, so let's go." He picked me up and put me basically over his shoulder, carrying me to the cabin; both us giggling all the way.

We arrived at our cabin and he put me down to open the door. I rushed to the bathroom, so I could get dressed.

"I get the bathroom." I called to him.

"Fine with me, I get the bed." He called back in a cheery tone.

A few hours later, we were both ready and I walked out of the bathroom to the bedroom.

"So, what do you think?" I asked as I showed him my white dress, which had a red ribbon on the stomach.

"Splendid, my princess." He bowed and kissed my hand like a prince, so I just giggled, "And what do you think of me?"

He stood up straight and opened his arms to reveal his white shirt, black blazer and jeans.

"Handsome, my darling prince," I curtsied as he giggled too, "Come on, you, let's go to this party."

I linked my arm with his as we walked out and I locked the door. Then we went on our way to the party.

"Aw, but I was having fun playing princesses and princes." He pouted, but he ended up giggling.

We had a blast (as Olly had put it) at the party, but we got pretty tired from it. Once we got to our cabin, I went to the bathroom to take a relaxing bath. Olly just sat on the bed and began to take his top, which ended up on the floor as there was a knock at the door, off to get ready for bed. He answered to find that blonde girl on the other side. She seemed to look him head to toe before speaking

"Who are you?" Olly asked as I heard from inside the bathroom.

"I'm your dream come true, handsome. Gosh, you _do_ have nice abs." the girl replied before she went to touch his gorgeous 6 pack, - which he said he did for me- but he moved away, "I'm Charlene."

"Well, my wife is in the bathroom and I don't know you, so..." he began to tell her, but she cut him off

"So, is that a hint for a quick kiss?" she smirked as she got closer to him, but he just back away again.

"No, it's a hint to get lost." Olly closed the door, but the girl blocked the door with her foot.

"Aw, come on; I'm never _this_ easy with other guys." She flirted

"Really, I'm _so_ lucky." Olly sarcastically said; he thought for a short while before saying, "Hey, look it's Leonardo DiCaprio."

"Where?" the girl moved her foot before looking around; this was Olly's chance to close the door, "Hey, where'd he go?"

Olly was inside our cabin and flopped onto the bed with a frustrated sigh. I walked into hear his sigh.

"Hey, Olly pop, what was with that sigh and who was that girl?" I asked as I sat next to his stomach

"She's a nosy girl and I have a feeling she's going to be following us _a lot_." Olly replied as he sat up

"Ah, don't worry; we're here to enjoy _our _honeymoon, not worry about some strange girl, right?" I told him

"Right," he agreed

"Starting tomorrow, we're going to be in America, so we're going all sorts of places and I doubt she's follow us all around America." I explained

"You're right; come here you, so I can kiss my gorgeous wife." Olly giggled and I giggled too


	11. Chapter10:part2: honeymoon in America

_Chapter 10: the honeymoon – part 2- Honeymoon in America_

Author's Note: _It gets a bit rude in this chapter and onwards :D_ Olly's POV

The next morning, we had docked in LA, so we quickly got dresses and went on our way to our hotel for a few days as there were about 4 stops (LA, Las Vegas, Florida and New York). We had planned to sight see, after putting our things in our room, and get some gifts for our close friends and family. So, as planned, Linzi and I went sight-seeing in all, well, most of the best places and along the way bought a few gifts and souvenirs.

After a long day of shopping we took our things to our hotel and as it was so hot and sunny out, Linzi got her red bikini on (which she looked sexy in) and I got my Hawaiian style board shorts on, and then we went to the beach, which I knew we'd be doing a lot of on our honeymoon, well, in LA and Florida. We packed a beach bag full of things like; a portable radio, sunscreen, a beach towel (that Linzi and I shared), and a few other bits; we got into our hired sports car and went on our way.

We set our German shepherd beach towel (Linzi's choice) out, we laid down (snuggled together) and enjoyed the hot, sticky sun.

"Isn't it a beautiful day?" Linzi asked, her sunglasses covering her eyes, with a smile, "We never got beautiful weather like this back in Blackpool."

"It sure is!" I replied, also with my shades covering my eyes, "I mean look you're starting to actually tan."

I grinned as she looked at me as if to say 'did you just go there?'

"You have a lot of cheek in you, ya know?" she smirked

"I know," I grinned widely and she giggled

For the rest of the afternoon, we stayed at the beach. Linzi stood up to stretch, but I scared her by throwing her over my shoulder, carried her to the edge of the water and we just fell and rolled in the ocean. We had a few people stare at us, but since we were having so much fun, we didn't really notice at the time; as clouds drew over the sun, the beach became shadowed and many people began to leave, Linzi and I were part of that 'many'.

Linzi's POV

The next day, Olly and I did a bit more sight-seeing, and then went for a bite to eat at Nando's, where most celebrities went for a bite to eat. Olly and I sat near a window, in front of a family (a guy, his wife and kids). The oldest girl, about the same age as my sister, seemed quite interested in coming over; I recognized her dad to be Johnny Depp and the girl to be Lily- Rose (his oldest child).

We ordered our food and waited for it to arrive, which was a short while. After eating and while we drank our milkshakes, Johnny Depp (who was one of my _favourite_ actors) and his daughter walked over to us.

"You're Olly Murs, right, from X Factor?" Johnny asked and Olly nodded as he took a sip of his milkshake; I just quietly (and shyly) sat there, wondering why a movie legend such as himself would come over to us, "Would you mind having a photo with my daughter?"

"Sure, anything for a movie legend such as ya self," Olly smiled, which made Lily-Rose smile

"Thanks, it means a lot to her; she's such a big fan." Johnny smiled looking at his daughter

"If I do this, could you maybe take a photo or a few with my wife?" Olly asked, "Maybe we could all go to a park or something?"

"Sure, we know a beautiful park and I'd love to." Johnny continued to smile, then he went to his wife and told her the plan, which she seemed to agree to.

We got to a beautiful looking park, which wasn't far, so we walked. After a few fun pictures (even group ones – Olly brought our camera and Lily-Rose had her own too), Olly gave Lily-Rose his autograph and Johnny gave me his. I eventually got the courage to talk and I told Lily- Rose she could actually be friends with my sister because of their age being the same. She agreed to get to meet and get to know my sister, so she gave us her email, address and mobile number (and we did the same).

"It was nice to meet you." We all said as we parted and Olly and myself went back to our hotel; the honeymoon had to be the most amazing holiday I've ever been on.

It was soon brought to an end and from New York, we got the cruise home. Olly was chilled out on the bed, while I had my shower.

"Hey, babes, how about we do something _extra_ special tonight, you know since it's the last night of our honeymoon?" I could hear him slyly say through the door (but, I couldn't really hear him due to the shower.)

"Didn't hear ya, baby, hold on; I'm nearly done." I replied as I walked with a towel wrapped around me, "What did ya say, honey?"

"How about you and I do something _extra _special tonight, you know because it's our last night on our honeymoon?" Olly repeated slyly, "And we're always on about that 'someday', why not make that tonight?"

"I don't know, I mean the bed's not even ours." I rubbed the back of my neck in concern.

"Please, baby; it'd be _fun_." Olly pleaded in a flirty way as he sat on the edge of the bed, pulled me close by the waist and kissed me on the lips.

"Fine, since you're _so_ irresistible." I grinned; I have to admit it was a wild, bun fun night of sex with him, the _best_ possibly. 


	12. Chapter 11: Home Sweet Home

_Chapter 11: Home Sweet Home_

Linzi's POV

When morning came around, there was a knock on the door. I was awake, but I was too tired to move or speak at that moment, plus Olly had his arm around me and I was cuddled up to him (I had my eyes closed anyway). A female voice came from the other side claiming she was the cleaning lady, and then she walked in, but she turned out to be just Charlene.

Since Olly and I had a fin night of our own, Olly slept with his shirt off. Charlene noticed this as he had rolled over on to his other side and sort of knocked the covers off his top half. She sneaked over to the bed to probably get a closer look; but, what she didn't know was that I was awake and I knew when Olly was tickled in a certain spot, when he's asleep, he sort of punches out, so I did just that as she drew right close.

"Ow," she cried out in pain after Olly's fist collided with her chin.

"What are you doing in our room?" was all I could ask her as I sat up, covering my top half, and Olly soon joined us feeling the aftermath of the collision in his fist.

"Yes, what are you doing in our room?" Olly asked with slight anger and annoyance as he rubbed his knuckles, which was the main part that collided with her chin, "And you have a _very _hard chin; that actually hurt."

Normally things like that wouldn't hurt him, but it looked as though she had a nose job and chin job, so it could've made her chin harder. All I could do was snuggle closer to Olly, who put his arm around me and snuggled closer too, at that point.

"I came to see if you want me." Charlene replied in a flirty tone.

"How about _NO?" _Olly angrily said

"Aw, come on; I don't normally give a guy a second chance, but as you're so good looking I gave it some thought." Charlene pleaded and did a flirty pout

"I feel _so _lucky." Olly sarcastically said, and then he almost shouted, "Now, get out or I call security."

"Fine, I'm going, but I'll be back." Charlene gave in and stormed out with her nose in the air.

"Don't forget to close the door on your way out." Olly smiled – a half smile, but still a smile –and the door slammed

When we were sure she'd gone, Olly just sighed.

"She is such a…" I began to say, but Olly finished off

"Whore? Slut? Stalker?" Olly looked at me, "Want me to go on?"

"No thanks come on you; let's get dressed then we're ready for when we're docked." I told him (he only had boxers on) and I pulled the covers off him – I put my dressing gown on before I got out of bed- making him fall off the bed.

I giggled as he looked up at me with a mischievous look, "You think it's funny do you?"

"It looked funny from my point of view." I giggled

"Well, is it funny now?" Olly laughed as he pulled me down to join him on the floor and he began to playfully tickle me, which he knew I was _very_ ticklish.

"Yup, still is," we both giggled, then we got up and began to get dressed, although Olly did play about like flicking my butt with his shirt, "Oi, you cheeky bugger."

"I wanna play," he giggled innocently as he did puppy- dog eyes

"Later," I giggled as we finished getting dressed

Once we had finished sorting things out, the ship had docked in South-Hampton, where Ben was waiting for us.

Olly's POV

For some reason, I just felt _very_ playful with Linzi after she pulled the covers off me and I fell off the bed. We had finally docked into South-Hampton and we could see my brother waiting for us with a brand new, red sports car.

"Hey, bro, got a new car there?" I casually asked, assuming it was his.

"Nope, it's yours," my brother smiled at me

"Cool, thanks bro." I began to say

"It's not from me," He continued to smile

"Then who _is_ it from?" I asked a bit confused

"Your wife," my brother and his wife replied as they nodded towards Linzi, who just smiled

"Really, thanks, baby!" I smiled as I picked her up and spun her, "But, why?"  
>"An early Christmas present because I love you and I saved up before the wedding, your brother helping with half, and hid the money in a safe place." She replied, "I told your brother to get the car while we were away."<p>

"Thank you, thank you," I was so happy with her; I already had my license (I also have a license to drive mo-peds and motorbikes since I had a Vespa already).

"We put ya CDs in too, and a few of my own." She added with a smile

"Cool, how about one of yours since you bought it for me?" I asked

"Sure," she smiled, so I stuck her CD, Starstruck – a Disney movie – and put 'Something about the sunshine' on as it suited the mood and the fabulous July weather; we all sang along on the way with wide smiles.

After dropping my brother and his wife at their own home, Linzi and I headed for our home, where we were greeted by an over- excited Charlie. After a week of being at home, we noticed everything in the kitchen was bare, so I went out to do some shopping. When I got back, Linzi wasn't downstairs. So, I put shopping away and went to find her, which she was upstairs over a sink in the bathroom.

"You okay, babe?" I asked as I hugged her from behind

"Honey, I'm pregnant; we're gonna be parents." She replied with a smile; I just stood there in an excited silence.

"That's great, baby," I finally said as she gave me the pregnancy test (which showed positive), so I could see for myself, "But, are you sure you don't want to double check with the doctor?"

"Yeah, if you want," She replied

So, we did just that; she was pregnant.


	13. Chapter 12: Becoming Parents

_Chapter 12: Becoming Parents _

Author's Note: _This chapter is quite short so it's gonna be quick_ Linzi's POV

The months went by incredibly q1uick, so we found out the due date and gender quicker than we thought. We found out that we were having a boy and he was due around late December. Olly and I decided to name him Christopher or Chris for short.

After we had finished at the hospital, Olly and I met up with our friends and siblings to go baby shopping. The others even got gifts for him like clothes and toys. When we got home, Olly put the radio on and 'Strong Again' – N-Dubz came on, so Olly began to sing to it, which Chris seemed to like.

"I think he likes your singing, honey, either that or he loves music." I giggled and Olly joined me

"It's gotta be me." Olly joked, and then said, "He _must_ love music."

After posting on Facebook about finding out about Chris, Olly and I went to start on Chris' room, which was to be blue. Even Charlie put his effort into it by bringing what Olly and I needed and by putting things on low shelves or on higher shelves, but put a box under it, so he could reach.

"Aw, Charlie's such a handy dog." I smiled

"Yup," Olly agreed and gave Charlie a pat, "Good boy,"

We finished within a couple days and it looked amazing.


	14. Chapter 13: The New Arrival

_Chapter 13: The New Arrival_

Olly's POV

Around Midnight, the night before New Year's Eve, Linzi woke me up as she was in labour.

She shook me to wake me, "Olly, wake up,"

"What's up, babes?" I tiredly asked, not lifting my head up off the pillow, thinking she was going to ask me something.

"The baby's coming." Linzi replied

I sat straight up, "What?"

We rushed an overnight bag together. I drove her to the hospital, but putting the baby seat in the car before we left. I put my hand on her closest knee for comfort.

"You okay, babes?" I asked with my eyes still on the road.

"Yeah, just concentrate on getting to the hospital, _quick_." She replied in pain

Once at the hospital, Linzi was rushed through A&E to the maternity ward. All the way through the birth, I stayed by her side and at one point Linzi nearly broke my wrist as she was in so much pain. Around 5:00 in the morning – New Year's Eve-, Chris was born and put in a blue, fluffy blanket and baby crib in the family room; the family doctor left us in the family room after bandaging my wrist.

Linzi held Chris for a while, while I called our parents and family (plus close friends). She fell asleep with Chris in her arms, so I put Chris back in the crib, and then walked to the canteen for a cup of coffee, after I checked on them both. When I got back to the room, I put my coffee down on the side, and then gently picked the sleeping Chris up.

"You know, Chris, you're just as adorable as your mother." I smiled as I looked at my baby, but I didn't notice Linzi was awake and watching with a smile.

"Well, he does have a bit of you in him." Linzi smiled as she startled me a bit, "Come here, you."

"Oh, you're awake, babes." I replied as I walked over to the bedside and gave Chris to her; I gave them both a kiss on the forehead and sat on the edge of the bed for a family cuddle.

"So, how are you feeling, honey?" I asked

"I'm fine, how about you, honey?" She answered as she gently rocked Chris in her arms

"I'm fine, but my wrist is still sore though." I replied holding up my wrist and she kissed my bandaged wrist.

"Sorry about that, honey; does that help?" Linzi asked playfully

"It's ok, babes; you were in pain, so yeah. I always feel better with you around." I replied playfully as I pressed my forehead against hers, "How long do you think we're in her for?"

"I don't know; you might want to ask our doctor." She suggested

"I'll go ask now." I said as I kissed my small family before walked out of the room to the doctor, who luckily walked past, "Excuse me,"

Yes, Mr Murs?" she turned to me with a friendly smile

"I was wondering when Linzi Murs and Christopher Murs could go home?" I asked

"Well, it really depends on both of their healths, but if they're both healthy then tomorrow sounds just right. Anyway, how's your wrist?" the family doctor replied, still with a friendly smile

"Ok, thanks; better thanks." I replied, before walking back in the family room, with a smile

"So, what did she say?" Linzi asked as I sat next to her again

"She said it depends on if you two are both healthy, but tomorrow if you're alright." I answered

"OK," Linzi said, "Shall we put Chris back into the crib?"

"Yeah, it's nearly lunch anyway." I replied as I put Chris back into his crib, which was next to Linzi bed, "What do you want to eat, babes?"

"Not really hungry; just get a plate of chips or something." She replied as I counted my money to check I had enough

"I'll be back in a minute." I told her after putting Chris in his crib, then I gave her a kiss and walked down to the canteen.

When I got back, I sat on the hospital bed again and we ate our food. Once we'd finished, we fed Chris, and then felt it was time for bed, so Linzi and Chris fell straight to sleep (Chris in the crib and Linzi on the bed, while I was to sleep on the quest bed, which was a pull out).

As I was worried about being a parent (like if I'd turn out to be a bad parent or something, but Linzi said that wouldn't happen), I couldn't sleep, so I went to stand outside the room for some fresh air. Outside the next room was another man (who was around the same age as me, wore a red polo shirt and jeans with orangey-red hair). I decided to walk up to him to check if he was alright.


	15. Chapter 14: Going Home

_Chapter 14: Going Home _

Olly's POV

"Hey, you a new parent too?" I asked as we shook hands

"Yeah, we just had a baby girl; we named her Victoria." The man replied with a cheery smile, "How about you?"

"Yeah, we had a baby boy; we named him Christopher." I replied with a cheery smile, "You wouldn't mind asking, what's your name?"

"Not at all, my name's Phineas Flynn and my fiancé's is Isabella. What about you, if you don't mind me asking?" he replied

"Not at all, I mean I asked you, so it's only fair; I'm Olly Murs and my wife is called Linzi." I replied, and then suggested, after talking for a while, "Why don't we arrange a play date for the kids someday, you know once we're out of the hospital?"

"Sure, here's my phone number and address." Phineas agreed as he wrote his number and address down, and then gave it to me, so I did the same.

"We don't live far from each other." I said as we compared and exchanged papers.

"No, we don't, do we?" Phineas agreed once again, "Guess we better get some sleep then."

"Yeah, when are you leaving?" I asked before turning to go back to my room.

"I think tomorrow, what about you?" Phineas asked

"Same, why don't we meet up tomorrow before going home, if the girls and babies are okay?" I suggested

"Sure," we waved goodbye, went to our rooms and later, fell asleep.

Linzi's POV

The next morning, both our families were released from hospital and were getting ready to go home, but before going, we phoned our parents to let them know we were allowed home. Olly and I met up with Phineas and Isabella in the parking lot. I was wearing my usual: red cardigan, white blouse, red skirt and black leggings.

Isabella was wearing basically the same, but purple instead red and she had long, black hair. Christopher was wearing a cute, new born, blue polo shirt and baby jeans; Victoria was wearing a purple and blue sundress.

"Linz, these are the Flynn's; I met Phineas last night and we had a little chat." Olly explained as he held Chris and Victoria was being held by Phineas, so we could shake hands, "This is Isabella, Phineas' fiancé and their daughter, Victoria."

"Or Tori for short," Isabella came in with such an innocent, shy voice.

"Izzy, these are the Murs family; yeah, I and Olly had a chat last night about something as he had just said; she's his wife, Linzi, and their son is Christopher." Phineas came in

"Or Chris for short," I came in with the same kind of voice

"It's nice to meet you." Both of us said, "Aw, what a cutie,"

"Well, we better get going, we've got our parents waiting for us at our house and apparently they've got a surprise for Chris." Olly came in; looking at his gold watch I got him for last Christmas.

"Yeah, we'd better go too. It was nice meeting you though." Isabella came in as we said goodbye to each other.

"Hope we get to meet you again." I said, "Bye,"

At that, both our families waved goodbye and went to our cars. Once we found our car, Olly put Chris in the car seat, while I put our things in the boot of the car. After knowing Chris was secure, we got into the car ourselves and set off for our house.

When we got home, we walked in with Chris in my arms and Olly carrying our things, but we got a surprise from our close friends and family as they shouted 'surprise'. Our parents walked into the room.

"Hey, kids, welcome back," Our parents said, "Let's get a look at our grandchild then."

"Let us put our things away first." Olly said

"I'll take them up!" Fay yelled as she raced upstairs with our luggage and was soon in the front room with us.

"Wow, that was quick, Fay." I smiled as Fay joined us

"Well, I _do_ want to see my nephew." She giggled as she looked at Chris

"Aw, he's got a bit of his mother in him." Jodie, an old friend of mine, said with a friendly smile

"I bet he acts like his father, weird." Melissa whispered, with a giggle, to Chloe

"What was that?" I turned to Melissa with Chris in my arms.

"Nothing," Melissa replied with an innocent smile

"It better be," Olly came in as we turned back to the rest of our family and friends to talk to them and Olly had his arm around my waist.

"Well, what's his name?" Danielle eagerly asked

"Christopher Romeo Phineas Murs" Olly replied with a smile, a proud one

"Whoa, that's a long name." Jodie came in

"We know, but we couldn't decide on either middle name, so we went with both." I continued

"It's still a cute name for such a cutie." Shaunah, one of my other best friends, said

"Hey, guys," I said to my best friends, after talking to my family and friends, and we gave each other hugs.

"Hey, Linz" Danielle and Shaunah greeted

"He looks just like his mother, adorable," Nathan commented and I smiled at him as he cuddled Danielle

"Don't I know it," Olly came in from behind giving me a hug, "And what about me?"

"You too, handsome," I giggled as I looked up at him and saw he had his cheeky grin on

"Thanks, beautiful," Olly kissed me

After everyone finished admiring baby Chris, they went home and we went to bed too after putting Chris into his new crib in his new room.


	16. Chapter 15: Chris' 1st Christmas

_Chapter 15: Chris' 1st Christmas _

Olly's POV

A year later and it was almost Chris' 1st Christmas. Everyone was excited, that he was joining us this Christmas, and was getting ready. There were just a few days until Christmas.

During the first couple months of being born, Chris learnt to speak and as you can guess Linzi and I were proud, _very_ proud; Chris' first word was 'ball' as I was playing fetch with Charlie, while we were out at the park. The next morning - which we all had planned to go Christmas shopping - instead of crawling to his pram Chris decided to walk properly for the 1st time.

Linzi and I stood aside, but we were there in case he fell. Linzi took a picture with her camera for the family album.

"Aw, who's a clever boy?" Linzi rewarded Chris as she picked him up and placed him in his pram with his blue blanket and Alvin teddy, while he giggled.

I stood aside and smiled at Linzi and Chris having their mother- son moment. Then I set the car seat up, while Linzi fed Chris, which was the reason for putting Chris in his pram. We got in the car and went on our way, after we both made sure the house was all locked up. At one point, I told her to meet me at the Disney store as I was getting her a surprise.

After getting all our Christmas shopping, we went to McDonalds for a treat since Chris could eat solid foods now. After our food, I got the car and Linzi went with Chris to get my present and also to see Santa. I met Linzi and Chris outside Coral Island (an arcade) , but she had the gift before I got there; once we got home , we put Chris in his playpen and put our Christmas shopping away in one of two spare rooms.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs, there came a knock at the door, so I answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hey guys; what are you doing here, you weren't expected until next week?" I answered to find Phineas, Isabella and baby Vicky, who said, 'Hello', on the other side.

"Well, Vicky wanted to come see Chris and we wanted to come a bit earlier." Phineas replied as I let them in and Phineas put Victoria into Chris' playpen, so they could play together.

"I'll go set up the guest room for you, guys." Linzi said with a smile.

"I'll help you," Isabella went after Linzi as they made their way upstairs.

"How about a game of Dance Central on the Xbox, while the girls are upstairs and we look after the kids?" I asked Phineas as I switched my Xbox on.

"Sure," Phineas replied as we set up

Linzi's POV

While Isabella and I were upstairs, I had gotten the spare crib for Victoria and Isabella set the double bed up for Phineas and herself.

"What do you think the boys are up to?" Isabella asked me

"Probably Dance Central on the Xbox; Olly _loves _that game, he's always wanting me to play it because he says I look good dancing." I giggled and Isabella joined in

Downstairs, Olly and Phineas were still on the Xbox, while the kids happily played, in the playpen, with the boys.

"After a couple more dances I'm gonna go see what the girls are up to." Olly panted; Phineas nodded in agreement, "You can stay on the Xbox if you want."

As Olly had said, he came upstairs to see what Isabella and I were up to.

"Hey, ladies," Olly peeked his head around the door,

"Hey, baby," I said as Olly kissed me

"So, what are you two up to?" Olly asked; we were stood up

"We're just chatting." I replied as he sat on the bed.

"About what?" Olly smiled as he leaned back, wrapped his legs around mine and tripped me up, making me fall on top of him.

"None of your business, Mr Murs." I replied as Olly kissed me, interrupting what I was saying.

"Where's Phin?" Isabella came in as I stood up

"He's downstairs looking after the kids." Olly replied, "How about we go join him downstairs; it's almost time for food."

Olly smiled cheekily as we both agreed, "Sure,"

After tea, we put the kids to bed. We watched some movies before going bed ourselves. A week later, Christmas arrived; Olly and I had been organising a Christmas party for our closet family and friends. During the party, Nathan was going to announce something, so the DJ stopped the music.

"Mel, will you marry me?" Nathan Sykes pulled out a gold diamond ring from his pocket and knelt on one knee.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Melissa replied excitedly as Nathan put the ring on her finger, "Of course, I will!"

'Finally,' Melissa thought as she jumped for joy

'Wow I never thought she'd be this excited. I'm just glad she is.' Nathan thought

"Aw, a Christmas engagement; how romantic?" I smiled as Olly and I snuggled closer, the kids were in bed, with a hot chocolate each.


	17. Chapter 16: Starting Nursery

_Chapter 16: Starting Nursery_

Olly's POV

2 _very_ quick years later, Chris was starting nursery in a couple of days; Linzi and I, plus some of our friends, bought some new outfits for Chris. Chris had an orange t-shirt, blue hoodie and pair of jeans with black sneakers, which I thought looked cute on my little man and his combed back although parts of it stood out, so he ended up like my own hair. Chris was quite confident that day, he was anyway, about meeting new friends.

"So, Chris, you excited about meeting new friends at nursery?" I asked helping him tie his shoelaces since he was going outside to play fetch with Charlie.

"Yeah," Chris replied excitedly, "Daddy, did you have loads of friends at school?"

"Yeah and I was a right ladies man." I thought for a moment, and then replied with a smile.

"Really," Chris asked as he climbed onto my lap

"Yeah, just ask your mum." I told him

"Ask me what?" Linzi walked in sort of startling us both

"If daddy was a ladies man," Chris smiled immediately; Linzi and I could both tell he had my, apparently, cheeky grin.

"Oh, yes he was and still is." Linzi smiled; I nodded in agreement

"Mummy, can Victoria sleep tonight?" Chris lost interest in the topic, a typical 3-4 year old, and changed it as he looked up at us with that grin and innocent look.

"Go on then, but if her mummy and daddy say no, you can't go off in a mood." Linzi replied as she walked downstairs with Chris in her arms; I followed behind.

As Linzi had said, she gave Phineas and Isabella a call, while Chris and I played fetch with Charlie.

"Chris, go sort your room out, Vicky can sleep." Linzi popped her head out

"OK," Chris rushed inside and up to his room.

"Looks like I'm picking her up?" I kissed her

"Yup, you are," She smiled, "I would wait for Chris he'll want to come."

Later, Chris and I picked Victoria up. After a few minutes, we walked through the door to Linzi doing the dishes. Chris and Vicky ran upstairs to Chris' room; when the kids were upstairs, I walked up behind Linzi and kissed her.

"Hey, I guess we have a night of screaming kids, then?" I joked as we sat down, to chill, on the couch.

"Yep," She agreed

While upstairs, the kids were setting up their beds under a huge bed sheet tent- which Linzi had made for them earlier as Chris had asked before. I went to check on them; they were sat patiently waiting for their mid-night feast that Linzi was making. After peeking through a gap, I made my way downstairs.

I sneaked up behind her, touched her sides (which startled her as she was ticklish on her sides more than anything) and kissed her.

"You know I'm dead ticklish there, so don't." she looked as if she would have a heart attack, then she calmed down; she relaxed a bit more and smiled

"Sorry, baby; hey, you'll never guess what the kids are up to." I told her with a grin as I hugged her

"A huge tent," Linzi smiled

"How's…" I began to say

"Chris asked me to do it before you went for Victoria." She interrupted me as she smiled

"Right, so what do you want to do now?" I asked her

"How about relaxing on the couch to the radio?" She suggested in flirty, sexy way, "The kids will want to go on the Wii later."

"Ok, shall we radio wave on, they normally have good music." I suggested, already going towards the stereo, and she nodded in agreement.

Once I had put the radio on the right channel, mine and Linzi's wedding song, Almost Paradise – Victoria Justice ft. Hunter Hayes, came on. Linzi was already sat on the couch by the time it was on.

"Hey, it's our song," I smiled as I jumped on to the couch to sit with Linzi; we snuggled up to each other.

"Well, you did say they put good songs on." Linzi smiled as we snuggled closer

After a few minutes, we got so relaxed we fell asleep; unfortunately the kids had sneaked down and decided to blast Just Dance 3 on the Wii as they giggled really loud. I was first to woken up, so I just gave them a warning to quieten down.

"Kids, calm down; your mum's asleep." I hushed the kids and they suddenly quieten, and the Wii too.

"Daddy, can we take our food up?" Chris asked innocently as I carefully stood up, trying not to wake Linzi.

"Ok, I'll come help you take it up. Chris grab the picnic blanket." I replied as I turned the stereo off and the kids turned off the Wii; we took the food to Chris' room, where Chris had previously set the picnic blanket up.

After the kids were settled, I went back to the front room. I settled back on to the couch with Linzi, who had rested her head on my lap; for the night, we slept on the couch as we were both dead tired.


	18. Chapter 17: 1st Day of Nursery

_Chapter 17: 1st Day of Nursery_

Linzi's POV

I can't believe my little boy was already starting nursery. A few days later, Chris' 1st day had arrived; Chris was a bit excited, but at the same time nervous. Olly and I both pitched in helping to get him and Vicky ready - apart from shoes, which were downstairs – (Olly on dressing duty and iw as on packed lunch duty).

"Come on, daddy, we need to get going. We don't want to be late for our 1st day." Chris rushed Olly, who was trying to put one of his shoes on; Chris was pushing and shoving Olly, who only had one shoe on.

"Hold on, I'm not even ready yet." Olly hopped, trying to get his other shoe on.

Victoria (who had slept the night; Olly did her lunch and I got her dressed) ran up to Olly with his favourite jacket, "I've got your jacket, Chris' daddy."

"Thank you, sweet heart." Olly said as he strapped the 2 children in to their car-seats and got in the driver's seat.

I then joined them, after I had locked up. Then we set off and we soon arrived at the nursery. Olly and I took out the kids; the kids saw Victoria's parents near the entrance.

"Mummy, daddy, what are you doing here?" Victoria asked running up to them; her dad picked her up and spun her around.

"Well, we couldn't miss our little girl's 1st day of nursery, could we?" Phineas laughed

"Well, no," Victoria giggled

"She's a cheeky monkey, Phin," Olly giggled

"hey, guys," Phineas and Isabella greeted as we joined them, "Was she good then?"

"Or was she a little monster, like she is?" Phineas continued, while he tickled Victoria.

"I'm not a monster, daddy, you are!" Victoria giggled

"Hey, guys; yeah, she was a good girl." I replied as Isabella and I smiled at Phin and Vicky's daddy-daughter moment; then I continued, "Let's get the kids signed in."

"Oh, yeah; come on, kids let's get you signed in." Olly called the 2 kids, who scampered over, as the adults walked into the building.

After signing the kids in, we gave them good byes and kisses, and then set off for home. At the nursery, Chris and Vicky hung their bags and coats on the hooks, like the others, and then they went outside to play. At lunchtime, Chris and Vicky had spotted a pale, blonde haired boy sat alone at a red table.

"Hey, Chris doesn't that boy remind you of a vampire?" Vicky asked

"Yeah, let's go say hi," Chris cheerily said

Vicky grabbed his arm, "But, what if he bites us?"

"We'll be cool!" Chris smiled reassuringly as they sat down with the boy, "Mind if we join you?"

"You don't think I'm a vampire?" the boy asked

"Nope," Chris replied, "Would you like us to sit with you?"

"Sure," the boy replied, a smiled now appearing, "What's your names?"

"I'm Christopher Murs, but just call me Chris." Chris replied

"I'm Vicky Flynn." Vicky stepped up timidly.

"I'm Tom Talbot," Tom smiled; Vicky and Chris smiled back and they began to talk more, such as likes and dislikes.

A quick few hours later, it was time to go home.

"Aw, it's time to go home already?" Vicky said sadly

"I know," Chris said, "Hey, look our mummies and daddies are here; why don't you come meet them, Tom?"

"Sure," Tom replied as they walked over to Olly, myself, Phineas and Isabella.

"Mummy, look, Tom's our new friend." Chris said excitedly

"Aw, I told you that you'd make at least one friend." I said

"Tom, Chris, I've got an idea; let's make a promise to always be friends, no matter what." Victoria said, "I want us to friends forever."

"Ok," the 2 boys agreed

"We promise to be best friends forever no matter what!" the 3 kids promised, and then said goodbye for the day; we went home.


	19. Chapter18: Halloween a birthday surprise

_Chapter 18: Halloween/ A birthday surprise_

Olly's POV

Since Halloween had come rather quickly, we decided to host a Halloween party. Chris had invited Victoria, Tom and their new friends; we also had close friends and family invited. Phineas and Isabella had asked if their brother (Ferb), sister (Candace) and their other halves (Vanessa and Jeremy) could come too, so we let them.

Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Vanessa, Candace and Jeremy, plus their pet platypus, Perry, all pitched in with helping with decorations and other things. Linzi, Vanessa and Isabella were baking treats with Chris, Vicky and Candace's child (Amanda), while Phineas, Ferb, Jeremy, Perry, Candace and myself all put the decorations up.

"So, you two are Phineas' brother and sister?" I asked politely as I climbed a step ladder to hang a door curtain, while the others tried to put a scary background up.

"Yeah, I'm Ferb and she's my wife Vanessa." Ferb replied pointing to himself, and then to Vanessa.

"I'm Candace and this cutie is Jeremy." Candace snuggled into Jeremy as they had just finished putting the background up, while I was putting a few spiders up hanging from the ceiling.

"Nice to meet ya," I smiled as they began to move the furniture to make room for the dance floor as I was putting the disco ball up; the DJ had set up earlier, but had gone out to lunch.

"Back at you," Ferb smiled back

Ferb wore a purple and white shirt, jeans and black sneakers. Candace was wearing a red blouse, white skirt and red shoes; Jeremy wore a white polo shirt, green jacket, jeans and sneakers. Vanessa wore a black jacket, dress and shoes.

Ferb had green hair, Vanessa had Jet black, Jeremy had dirty blonde and Candace had red.

"Isn't there someone's birthday coming up soon?" Candace asked as we were in the front room, away from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's Linzi's birthday on 5th November and coincidently her best friend, Danielle's, too." I replied looking around to check if Linzi was coming, which she wasn't, so I continued, "I was going to throw her a surprise party."

"Aw, how sweet," Phineas came in with a wide smile

"Do you know what else you're gonna do for her?" Ferb asked

"Not a clue." I replied

"Well, we would love to help you." Jeremy came in

"Yeah, we wouldn't mind." Candace agreed

"Thanks, guys; it means a lot." I thanked just before Vanessa came in.

"Candace, we need you in the kitchen." Vanessa told Candace

"Ok, I'll go now," Candace walked off to the kitchen to join the other girls.

"So, what have you guys been talking about?" Vanessa asked as she began to help us.

"Don't tell Linz, but we're planning on throwing her a surprise party." I replied

"Aw, that's _so_ sweet. " Vanessa said

"And he needs our help to plan it and bring it to life." Ferb came in

"Well, he came to the right place." Vanessa smiled as she hinted at Phineas and Ferb.

That evening, all the kids were already here and upstairs (by the time the house was completely done – which looked fantastic and terrifying at the same time -), in Chris' den. Once the buffet tables (the adults' and children's') were set up, loads of people arrived, so the DJ put the music on (the kids had the stereo, which was playing Chris Brown – 'Yeah 3x', while the adults had 'International Love' – Chris Brown ft. Pit-bull -). The kids' music was almost as loud as the adults. Since we had an overnight party and the kids were in a separate room, the adults got drunk very quickly.

Later, before people got too drunk, I walked upstairs with about 20 packs of Glo-Sticks for the kids, plus so I could check on the kids.

"Hey, kids got ya some Glo-sticks to play with." I said as the kids came up to me and took most of the Glo- sticks; soon after, we did the costume contest for the kids.

Once Mid-night had passed, most of the guests were either sleeping, drunk or both; Linzi and I had a great time, but were tired due to the fact that she and I took the kids trick or treating before the party, and then we did a whole lot of dancing and stuff. Before we went to bed, we checked on the kids, who had turned their music off – the DJ had left by now- and were all asleep in their sleeping bags.

"So, babe, did you have a good time, then?" I asked as we got changed

"Yeah, of course I did; I always have a good time when I'm with you." Linzi replied

"So do I," I replied , "So, looking forward to your and Danni's birthday?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Linzi asked getting into bed with me.

"Cause you're a year older." I smirked and Linzi gave me a playful slap, "And I was just asking."

I snuggled up to her, "So anything in particular you want?"

"Nope, nothing can think of." Linzi snuggled closer to me and I did the same to her.

"Are you sure?" I asked putting my arm around her

"Yes, I'm sure," Linzi giggled in reply before I kissed her

After a few minutes, we fell asleep.

Linzi's POV

A few days later and mine and Danni's birthday arrived. Olly had something planned, I could tell by the way he was acting. Isabella, Candace, Melissa, Chloe and Vanessa all took me and Danielle birthday shopping; at the shopping centre, Candace told me and Danielle to get a cute dress, which we found very weird.

"Why would we need a dress?" I asked confused

"Oh, you never know when you'd need one." Isabella smiled

"Go try this one on." Melissa handed us a few dresses.

"O…K," we both said, slightly confused

"We'll go see if you can wear your favourites out." Vanessa said, "So you two go pick one each."

Vanessa went to see if we could wear our favourites to go out of the store in. The others also choose a dress each too. But, just before Olly picked us up, the girls and I were at the Disney store; I was looking at the gorgeous snow-globes when he arrived; he knew where we were 'cause I texted him. I particularly liked a 'Bolt' one, which he knew was one of my favourite Disney movies, and he just bought it.

"Olly, why did you buy it in front of her?" Vanessa asked; all of us confused, apart from Olly

"Because I love my wife and it is her _birthday _today." Olly pointed out as he got a gift wrapped box, so the snow-globe wouldn't break.

"If you love her so much, then why don't you scream it to the world?" Melissa asked with folded arms, with a daring tone to her voice.

Olly whispered to me, "I love you,"

"Baby, why'd you whisper it to me?" I asked

"Because you _are_ my _world_." He replied with a smile

"Aw," I, the girls and even the staff - plus some costumers – said.

"That deserves a kiss," I kissed him

"Shall we get going?" Danielle interrupted, "It's getting late."

When we arrived back at mine and Olly's home, Olly stopped me from getting out of the car and the girls just went in the house to look after Chris and Vicky.

Olly took me to a beautiful hill. Olly took a picnic basket out of the back of the car. We then headed up the hill.

"Olly, it's beautiful up here." I smiled as we sat down to eat.

Suddenly, a firework display began since it was Bonfire night.

"Did you plan _all_ of this, Olly pop?" I asked as we watched the firework display.

"Yeah, apart from the fireworks." Olly blushed

"Well, it is Bonfire night, but I still love it." I said after I gave him a kiss

Once we had finished our food, we packed up and watched the stars for a short while, and then we walked down the hill to the car. But, as Olly was behind, I turned to see him texting someone, so I gathered he was telling Phineas and the girls that we were on our way home. After a few minutes, we were back at the house, but when we walked in it was quiet and dark until Olly turned the lights on.

As Olly turned the lights on, he shouted, "NOW!"

"Surprise!" Everyone, close friends and family, cheered.

Music started playing (from the DJ), and now could see the house was decorated and that all the front room furniture was moved aside, creating a dance floor.

"Aw, thank guys," I thanked them all; I was quite surprised actually.

After everybody gave their gifts to me and Danielle and said, "Happy Birthday" to us, they either began to dance or talked.

"Thanks honey, I guess you didn't plan this by yourself," I hugged and kissed Olly.

"Well, sort of," Olly replied with a cheeky smirk as he kissed me back.

"Sorta? We planned most of it!" Melissa butted in with her arms folded across her chest

"Ssh, Melissa, leave them to talk." Chloe and Danielle pulled Melissa away.

"I don't really care who planned it, I only care if you were a part of it." I stepped in as Olly and I continued our hug.

"I _was _and _am_ a part of it; anyway, aren't we here to celebrate Danielle's and _yours _birthday, gorgeous?" Olly hugged me; Melissa pretended to be sick and the flirty, sly look on Olly's face both made me giggle.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied as we kissed once again

"Let's get this party started, right!" Nathan, my cousin, and Nathan Sykes shouted, and then they said, "Sorry, hyper moment."

At that point, all of us began to laugh. Later on that night, Olly and I sneaked out of the party and sat on the porch swing, we watched as tiny, bright stars appeared in the night sky and fireworks joined them. Our favourite firework was shaped like a heart at first, and then another one joined them making it look like 'I 3 u'; the heart was around a star, which was extremely bright for its size. After a while, we went back in the house to join the party; when we walked back in, Phineas, Isabella and their siblings had a few microphones, a drum kit set up and had a couple guitars out.

"We would like to dedicate this song to the relationship of Olly and Linzi Murs as they would be lost without each other." Phineas announced over the mic; the group began to sing Ne-Yo - 'Never Knew I needed'.

After wards, the group announced to sing another song; this time it was one of Olly's songs, Thinking of you.

"We will now sin the next song, which the birthday girl's husband has dedicated to her as he hasn't stopped thinking about her since they first saw each other." Isabella announced

"Why did you choose this song?" I asked as we and a few other couples danced.

"It's actually one of my favourite songs and it's actually true what Isabella said, I've _never_ stopped thinking about you _even _if we had an argument. No matter what, I'd think _good_ things about you." Olly admitted; yes, it's true, even we had arguments.

"Aw, really? That's so sweet and it deserves a kiss." I kissed Olly, who nodded.

"Daddy, can I gave mummy her presents now?" our little 3 year old asked running up to us and looking up at us, holding a box wrapped in sparkly red/ blue wrapping paper and a silky, spotty bow around it.

"OK, go on then," Olly replied as Chris handed me the present.

As I opened it, I found a 3ct gold watch with a matching bracelet.

"Aw, it's beautiful and look a matching bracelet, thanks baby boy." I cuddled Chris with Olly behind us.

"You're welcome, mummy," Chris replied as he returned my hug, "Daddy, your turn,"

"I'm getting there; here you go, beautiful." Olly handed me a gift box wrapped in baby blue wrapping paper and a purple bow.

As I opened it, I found a 9ct gold cubic Zirconia 'I love you' ring.

I gasped, "Honey, it's beautiful."

"Just like you then." He smiled as he put the ring on my finger; I smiled back and kissed him.

"You remember when you asked me out and you gave me that half 'I love you' necklace?" I asked, he nodded, "Well, although, it's not your birthday. I got you something."

I handed him a navy bow, he opened it and took out half if a 'Me to you' – 'Together Forever' necklace. I showed him my half, and then I helped him put it on him.

"It's beautiful, just like you." Olly looked at me in a dead flirty way, "I love you, darling."

After the party had finished, everyone went home. Olly, Chris and I went to bed, once everyone was gone.


	20. Chapter 19: A Field Trip

_Chapter 19: A field Trip_

Phineas' POV

Once Vicky and her friends went back to nursery, they were going on a trip. They were going to watch a dance group and tutorial at the Winter Gardens; Chris and Vicky wanted to be dancers (well, Vicky wanted to be a dancer and a singer – I'm not sure about Chris), but Tom wanted to be a guitarist/ singer. Olly and Linzi told Isabella and I that Chris got too excited that he woke up _too_ early in the morning.

They told us that Chris and the dogs had sneaked into their room, while they were asleep, and then he jumped on to the bed, Olly's side. Linzi sat up watching as Chris jumped on him; Linzi pulled the covers off of Olly once Chris was out of the room, making him fall off the bed. Then he lured her in for a kiss, but pulled her under the covers with him.

They soon met us with the kids at the nursery. When we got to the nursery, we could see the few staff members trying to organise the kids; we could see the Murs family soon arrive at the havoc. Chris and Vicky ran off to find their friend, Tom.

Vicky had a 'Phineas and Ferb' backpack, Tom had an 'Alvin and the chipmunks' backpack and Chris had a 'Scooby Doo' backpack.

"Cute backpacks, guys," Victoria commented as they all ran up to each other.

"Back at ya," Both boys replied

"Kids, come back; we have to sign you in." Olly and I shouted after the kids, but we failed to get the kids' attention.

As Linzi and Isabella were too busy talking to Tom's mum, Olly, Tom's dad and I signed the kids in, so that the staff knew they were there. Once everyone was here and signed in, it was time for the staff and children to set off; once the children gave a kiss to their parents and said goodbye, all the kids got on the coach. As the coach set off, Chris, Vicky and Tom were waving like mad at us as they passed.

"Well, looks like we have the whole day with no kids, how about we all go do something together?" Olly suggested, with a wide grin

"Sure," I and the others agreed

"But, what to do?" Linzi asked as Olly linked arms with her

"Phin and I could use some help planning our wedding. Could you guys help?" Isabella asked holding hands with me, "It's because you guys know what to do since you experienced it."

"Sure, we'd love to." Linzi replied as Olly held her hand, "Since Melissa and Nathan's wedding is coming up, I'll give them, Chloe, Danielle, Liam and Nathan a call, so it'll be easier."

"Is it? Oh, yeah, it is," Olly came in and Linzi nodded

"I guess, the more the better, right?" Isabella nuzzled into my chest, while Linzi did the same to Olly before she went off to call our friends and her sister.

We decided to go to town, once Melissa, Nathan and the others joined us, to get some ideas on mine and Isabella's wedding.

"Because of the dresses and the tradition, girls come with me and guys, you go with Phin." Isabella took charge of our group, which I loved about her.

Olly's POV

'So, much for spending time with my gorgeous wife,' I thought as I gave a smug look

"Don't worry, Olly pop, we'll meet up later." Linzi whispered to me

'How the hell did she know what I was thinking?' I thought to myself, quite shocked

"Then, after, we should meet up at KFC or something? I just really want to spend time with my Olly bear, I rarely get to see him due to us working a lot; you know, before the kids get back." Linzi suggested and the others and I agreed with her

'That's my girl." I thought to myself, cheering inside my head, as I smiled at Linzi.

"Sure, that's a great idea," Isabella agreed

So, we did just that. The first thing or place Isabella had in mind was her own unique dress, which she hoped would have beautiful shades of pink/ purple/ white. After we all got some ideas, we met back up at McDonalds.

"o, you two find what you were looking for?" A familiar voice to Isabella and Phineas asked

"Mum…dad, what are you doing here?" Phineas asked his mum, Linda Flynn, and his dad, Lawrence Fletcher, as he turned to face them, and then the others and I joined him.

"Well, can't we come help our 3rd child plan his wedding? After all we did go to Ferb's and Candace's weddings, so it'll only be fair if we came to yours too." Phineas' mum replied with a smile as they hugged Isabella and Phineas; Ferb, Candace, Vanessa and Jeremy were busy at work or were already doing something, so they couldn't meet us.

"Yeah, I guess so," Phineas replied

"So, are you going to introduce us to your friends?" Phineas' stepdad/ Ferb's dad asked

"Sure, these two are Linzi and Olly Murs." Phineas introduced Linzi and me, who innocently waved, then he introduced Chloe and Liam, "Then we got Liam Payne and Chloe Howard, who is Linzi's sister."

"This couple is Danielle, one of Linzi's best friends, and Nathan, Linzi's cousin." Isabella continued, "Finally, we have Nathan and, soon-to-be, Melissa Sykes. Melissa and Nathan are getting married around the same time and we thought planning at the same time would make things a lot easier."

"This could mean a double wedding, then, fantastic!" Phineas' mum smiled excitedly

"Well, it was nice to meet you all," Phineas' mum and dad shook our hands

"Come on, guys; let's get back to Linzi and Olly's to finish for the day _before _the kids get back." Isabella said as Phineas put both their rubbish in the bin, "Thanks Phinny,"

"May we come too, you know, so we could help too?" Phineas' mum asked mainly toward me and Linzi since it was our house.

"Sure," I replied, "As Isabella said before, the more the better."

After we all had finished our food, we all went to our cars and set off for mine and Linzi's house to note down the ideas between the 2 weddings. As planned, Phineas' mum and dad came along with us to help out. Around 17:00, it was time to pick the kids up.

"Oh, look at the time; it's almost time to pick the kids up." Linzi said as she and Isabella were about to stand up.

"Phin and I will go for them; you guys stay here." I suggested

"OK, but hurry back," She replied in a flirty, sexy tone as I kissed her, Phineas doing the same to Isabella, and then we ran out to fetch Vicky, Chris and Amanda (Candace's daughter), "I'll miss you, honey,"

"I'll miss you too, darling, love ya," I called to her

"I love you too." She called back before Phineas and I went

So, we picked the kids up and came back within the space of 20-30 minutes. Candace was busy at work and couldn't pick her daughter up, so she requested Phineas do it; when we arrived back at mine and Linzi's place, the Flynn- Fletcher kids (Vicky and Amanda) got a surprise as they didn't expect their grandparents to be at mine and Linzi's house.

"Grandma Linda, Grandpa Lawrence!" the 2 kids cheered and ran up to them as soon as they got through the door.

"Hey, kids," Lawrence and Linda smiled as they gave hugs, "Glad to see you too."

"What are you doing here?" Amanda, who was just about the same age as Chris and Vicky, asked

"Can't we come see you kids, then?" Lawrence asked with a smile

"Yeah, of course you can; we just wanna know what are you doing _here_, in this house?" Vicky asked

"Ok, then," Linda said before explaining

"Come on, Chris; let's get ready for tea." Linzi told Chris, who took hold of her hand, and then she turned to me, "You too Mr Murs,"

"Ok, mummy; come on daddy," Chris, still holding her hand, said as they walked in the kitchen, me following

"I'm coming," I followed in after them

After tea and some catching up, the Flynn – Fletcher family went home; followed later by Melissa, Nathan, Chloe, Liam, Danielle and Nathan. We let Chris stay up for a short while to watch a Scooby Doo movie.

"Come on, Chris; bedtime." I told Chris once the movie had finished; it was his favourite Scooby Doo movie, Scooby Doo and the reluctant werewolf.

Linzi promised her granddad that she'd keep them and every year, for birthdays and Christmases, to Chris.

"Aw, but I'm not tired." Chris moaned

"Oh, I guess you don't want your birthday sooner; you know it's only a couple weeks away?" Linzi smiled standing next to me.

"Ok, I'm going now," Chris rushed upstairs, leaving us both laughing

"Can't wait until he's in school." I wrapped my arms around her waist as we made our way upstairs.

"And why is that?" Linzi asked

"More time for us for one and it'll be quiet." I replied, with a cheeky grin, before we walked into Chris' room.

"Mummy, can you read me one of you stories?" Chris asked innocently as he settled into bed

"Sure, Olly will you switch the main light off?" She replied, and then turned to me, who did as I had been asked as she put Chris' bedside lamp on; she read him part of her second book, Dodger's Angels: The Witches' forest, as he loved the book series, and once she had read quite a bit, Linzi and I said, "Goodnight, baby boy,"

"Sweet dreams," She cuddled and kissed our little boy, and then helped him to settle more.

"Night mummy, night daddy," Chris said as I and Linzi walked to the door; Chris laid his head down and closed his eyes as Linzi and I walked out.


	21. Chapter 20: Chris' Birthday Surprise

_Chapter 20: Chris' Birthday Surprise _

Olly's POV

A few quick weeks later and Chris' birthday soon arrived; we let him have a party. Linzi and I were planning something special for Chris as he would be 4 years old and would know properly how to treat things. Linzi was also expecting another child, but we hadn't told Chris yet.

The morning of Chris' birthday, Chris woke up early and went to watch a bit of TV. As he had the TV on loud, it woke Linzi and me up.

"Chris, what are you doing up _this_ early?" I asked as Linzi and I walked into the room; Chris looked over at us.

"I didn't want to wake you, so I came downstairs and put TV on." Chris replied with a cheeky grin, just like me as Linzi would say.

"Well, the TV woke us instead." I said in a sleepy tone in my voice

"How about a birthday breakfast for my birthday boy?" Linzi came in

"Yeah," Chris cheered

"And daddy will make it for you." Linzi smirked

"I will?" I asked still with a sleepy tone

"Yep," She replied with a cute, but cheeky grin

After breakfast, we got dressed and got ready to go out. But, Chris had no idea where we were going.

"Where are we going?" Chris asked curiously

"You'll find out when we get there." I replied

"But, dad, please," Chris moaned as we got into the car.

"Oh, you getting to much of a big boy that you can't call me 'daddy' anymore?" I smiled as we put our seatbelts on, "And I'm not going to tell you; it's a surprise."

I drove to a special place and a place Linzi would remember from when she first got Sasha, her family dog. We were getting one of Chris' presents from here.

"Mummy, where are we?" Chris asked curiously before a young woman, wearing warm clothing and wellies, came up to us from the farmhouse.

"Ahh, you must be the family from the email; come this way." The woman said and we followed her to a huge looking shed and sounds of puppies barking came from inside.

We went inside after woman unlocked it. A female Border collie followed in after us; inside the shed was a pen full of playful puppies, Border collie Puppies.

"Puppies!" Chris cheered since they were his favourite breed of dog.

"Surprise, baby boy," Linzi smiled as she cuddled into me.

"Happy birthday, little man." I put my arm around Linzi's waist.

"I can have one?" Chris asked

"Of course, why do you think we brought you here?" I said with a smile

"Go ahead, pick one." Linzi continued to smile and Chris tried to pick a puppy, but found it difficult.

"I can't decide; they'll all too cute!" Chris laughed

Suddenly, a mainly black puppy shoved his way to the front and jumped into Chris' arms, "I like this one; he's like the lead pup and he's active."

I took hold of the puppy, so I could put his new collar on. Linzi took my wallet to give the money to the woman.

"I wanna hold him!" Chris said as I passed the pup to him

"Be careful with him." I said as Linzi gave me my wallet back.

"So, what's his name, Chris?" Linzi asked as she gave the money to the woman.

"Hmm, Dodger," Chris replied after thinking for a bit

"Very nice name," I smiled knowing that he got that name from Linzi's books.

"Let's get home; your grandparents, aunts and uncles are coming round to give your presents and to see you." Linzi said as we quickly made our way to the car, where the puppy's new leash, toys and basket were.

As soon as we got home, Charlie and Dodger sniffed each other before playing with the toys. We didn't even get to sit down, before the doorbell went. I went to answer the door to find both mine and Linzi's parents, my brother, sister, her sister and their other halves plus a few close friends and family (like Melissa, Danielle, Phineas and Isabella) waiting with presents for Chris; Chris and his new puppy bounded to the door.

"Wow, are you guys all here for my party?" Chris asked with Dodger at his side.

"Come on in, guys, and yes, Chris they're here for your party." I let the guests in

The guests all put their presents, for Chris, by the couch, which was pushed aside with all the other furniture. Danielle and Melissa on the other hand, had another small present, but this one wasn't for Chris.

"Have you two told Chris?" Melissa whispered to Linzi and I; Melissa and Danielle were the only ones that knew.

"About her being… pregnant, nope, not yet." I replied

"But, we will, hopefully, tonight." Linzi continued for me

Chris was too busy to notice his 2 aunts talking to his parents. He was too busy unwrapping presents with his friends and puppy.

"You got to tell Chris sometime, anyway." Melissa told them

"We know," Linzi and I replied

"Let's go celebrate your son's birthday; here, I got you two a congrats present." Danielle gave us a present, and then Melissa gave her present.

"Here, so did I," Melissa said as we put the 2 presents in a hidden spot, so Chris couldn't see them.

"Thanks, let's go celebrate Chris' birthday." Linzi said as I put some music.

Once I got the music started, almost all the guests began to dance. The first song was Chloe's all-time favourite boy band, One Direction- 'What makes you beautiful'. By the time the song was half through, everyone was dancing, including the kids.

Later on, we decided to do Chris' and, since it was Melissa's birthday too, Melissa's birthday cake. So, Nathan (Wanted) turned the lights out, Linzi and I lit the candles on both cakes; Melissa had a photo of her and Nathan Sykes together and Chris had a Scooby Doo cake.

Once we were in front of the birthday boy and girl. Chris and Melissa blew their candles out after making a wish.

Everyone cheered, "Hip, hip, hooray," 3 times before clapping for them.

After it turned dark outside, fireworks were beginning to set off, so Linzi and I decided to set ours off. Since it was Chris' birthday, he got to choose first with Melissa's help, since it was her birthday too. As it got late, our guests began to leave and me and the family decided to go to bed; Linzi and I decided to tell Chris in the morning.


	22. Chapter 21: The News

_Chapter 21: The News_

Linzi's POV

The next morning, it could clearly be seen that I was expecting a child or two. Olly was ready to go to work (As he had been called into sort his next album out), when I walked into the kitchen.

Olly cuddled and kissed me before asking, "So, you ready to tell Chris?"

Olly was wearing the same blue checked shirt, grey shirt and jeans he wore when we met; I was wearing my red night gown and red fluffy slippers with my red dressing gown on top.

"What do you mean 'are _you_ ready'? We're telling him _together." _ I put a hand on my hip with Olly's arms still around my waist.

He smiled as he gave in, "Fine, we'll tell Chris together."

"Tell me what?" Chris asked as he and Dodger walked into the room.

"Umm, baby boy, we have to tell you something." I said as Chris sat down and Olly and I joined him; I looked up at Olly.

"Is it about your tummy being big?" Chris asked innocently

"Yes, your mummy is excepting a baby brother or sister." Olly smiled at our curious 4 year old.

"Mummy, do you love her?" Chris asked

"Of course I do," I replied

"Why did you eat her then?" Chris asked curiously

"Your mummy didn't eat her; it's because the baby stork put her inside mummy to keep her safe until she's ready to come into the world." Olly explained to our curious 4 year old.

"Oh, so the stork is helping mummy keep my sister safe?" Chris asked

"Yeah, that's it," Olly and I cheered with relief

"Well, I got to get going to work." Olly looked at the gold watch, that I got for his last birthday, "If ya want to know more ask your mummy."

"Ok, bye dad," Chris said as Olly kissed him on the forehead, and then me on the lips.

"See ya later, little man," Olly said after he kissed me, "See ya later, beautiful,"

"See ya later, handsome," I hugged him and said goodbye as Chris and I stood in the doorway.

Olly walked out the door after he grabbed his keys, jacket and everything else he needed, and then he went off. After he had gone, I made breakfast, Chris and I sat down to eat it and watched TV.

"Mummy, can we call my sister Jessica?" Chris asked looking up at me.

"That's a beautiful name, Chris, of course, but your daddy want to name her Daisy if he can, so we'll see what we can do." I replied with a smile

"Ok, mummy," Chris smiled back as we finished our food.

"How about we get dressed and go see your aunt Melissa?" I asked as I took both our bowls into the kitchen and put them into the sink, "Then, nana and granddad."

"Yeah," Chris cheered as he raced upstairs to get changed; I joined him in getting dressed shortly after.

Once we were dressed, we got our shoes on and locked the house up before leaving to meet mine and Olly's parents, Melissa and her Nathan.

"Hey, Mel," I greeted everyone.

"Hey, Linz," Melissa greeted, "Hey, little man,"

"Hey Auntie Melissa," Chris greeted as I picked him up.

"Where's the hubby then?" Nathan asked

"Recording some songs for his next album." I replied

"So, have you told Chris yet?" Melissa asked

"Yeah, this morning," I replied

"Told Chris what?" Olly's parents asked

"Umm, well, we're expecting another child." I replied nervously, "I'm about 2 months; Olly wanted to tell you when we were altogether and himself."

"Oh, that's good news, darling," my mum said

"Well, you can actually tell she is." Nathan said as Melissa nudged him for being cheeky, "Ouch,"

"Nat, don't be so cheeky," Melissa told him, "So, what names have you got?"

"Well, if it's a girl, Olly wanted Daisy, but Chris wanted Jessica, so we're going to work something there. If it's a boy Charlie," I replied

Melissa's POV

"Aw, so Chris wants a little sister?" Fay asked

"Yeah, so I have someone to look out for and protect." Chris grinned innocently

"Aw, that's so cute." Everyone cheered

"When are you due?" Ben's wife asked

"June- July," Linzi replied

"Do you know when you're getting checked for the gender?" Ben asked

"Not yet, but I should be in a few days." Linzi replied

While the others asked Linzi about the baby, I was doing some thinking of my own.

'I wonder if Nathan would want any kids after our wedding and seeing what Chris is like. I hope he'll make his mind up soon.' I thought as I snuggled into Nat.

The others had finished pestering Linzi about the baby. Linzi decided she'd have some 'girly' time with just Chris and me (plus Charlie and Dodger too).

"Hey, Mel, how about you and I go for some alone time Chris and the dogs?" Linzi whispered to me as she held Chris in her arms as we sneaked away from the others.

"Sure, I _could_ actually use someone to talk to." I whispered back, "Come on, let's go while they're distracted."

"So, where do you want to go?" Linzi asked once we were out of earshot.

"A nice, peaceful park would be a good place to talk. Chris could go play, while we talk." I looked over at my nephew, "Then once we've finished talking, I'll text Nathan and you text Olly to come and meet us."

"Sure, Chris could us e a day out since nursery is closed for a couple of days; all the staff are off ill with something contagious, well, apart from 2, but that wasn't enough to look after _all _the kids." Linzi replied

"That _is_ bad luck." I replied

"So, that means we're stuck with you all day?" Linzi turned to Chris, who giggled

When we reached the park, Chris began to build a snowman with the snow that had fallen a few weeks ago. Linzi and I sat on the closest bench to talk and keep an eye on Chris and the dogs.

"So, what's bugging you then?" Linzi asked

"Well, me and Nathan have seen how you and Olly are with Chris; I was wondering what we'd be like and if Nat even wants kids." I EXPLAINED

"So, you want kids, but you're not sure if Nat does?" Linzi asked to make sure she was on the same page, so I nodded, "He might want the wedding the best for ya, like Olly did for me. "

"Thanks, Linzi, yeah, you're right. He did say he wanted the best for me." I thanked

"You're welcome, Mel," Linzi smiled

"Mummy, I can't find anything for my snowman's smile." Chris ran up to Linzi, the dogs following behind.

"Well, how about these old shoelaces; I have 2 other ones, but you can have the blacks ones." I stepped in before Linzi could say anything and I gave him 2 black shoelaces from my favourite shoes.

"But, Melissa those are laces from your fave shoes." Linzi said

"I don't care, all that really matter is his happiness." I replied with a smile

"I can tell you're gonna be awesome with kids." Linzi smiled as Chris ran back to his snowman, "Oi, young man you forgot to say something to you auntie."

"Thank you, Auntie Melissa!" Chris shouted from over near his snowman and we both giggled.

"You're welcome, Chris and why do you think that?" I said to Chris, and then turned to Linzi.

"You gave up something special to _you_ for a child." Linzi replied , "Come o, let's text the boys where we are, so they can come and meet us."

"Yeah, I agreed as Chris walked over to us.

"Mummy, can you take some pictures of me and Mr Snowman?" Chris asked sweetly, "I want to remember him forever."

"Of course, sweetheart," Linzi replied as she used her phone to take the pictures.

"I'll take a few as well; get in the picture both of you, I want a mummy-son moment." I took out my own phone to take pictures, which the dogs appeared in all.

There was one of just Chris and his snowman, one of Linzi and Chris (and Mr Snowman), and finally one of the whole as Olly and Nat had joined us.

"These are some adorable pictures." I told them; often giggling at some.

"They should go on Christmas cards." Nat smiled

"I don't think so," Olly disagreed

"Why not, baby?" Linzi asked as she cuddled Olly from behind

"Because I look so dull," Olly gave a nervous giggle, "And my hair's a mess."

"Well, I don't like photos, but I did anyway plus my hair's a mess too. Please, Olly bear, do it for Chris and me." Linzi begged Olly

"And baby sister," Chris stepped in and the two of them began to laugh

"Fine," Olly gave in with a chuckle and smile.

"Thanks, baby," Linzi smiled and they hugged.

"Hey, guys, what are you doing here?" Phineas' voice came from a short distance away

"Hey Phin, hey Izzy; we could ask the same question? We're building snowman." Olly replied

"Same; Vics wanted to come build some snowman." Phineas replied

"You could help if you want." Chris said innocently to Victoria.

"Sure," Victoria joined Chris in building snowman

"Hey Vicky, guess what; the baby stork is helping my mummy to keep my baby sister safe." Chris said proudly

"He's keeping my sister safe too!" Victoria smiled

"Yay!" both kids cheered as they started to build snowman

"You've got another child on the way; that's great!" Both Olly and Phineas asked at the same time, a bit shocked

"I texted Izzy the news before and she texted me her news," Linzi told Olly and Phineas; Isabella nodded

"How long are you?" Isabella asked

"About 3 months," Linzi replied, "How about you?"

"I'm about 6 months; she should arrive soon- around 14th May." Isabella replied

"Huh, that's your birthday, honey." Linzi turned to Olly, and then back to Isabella, "Do you have a name yet?"

"Marie; do you know what name you're going to call your baby?" Isabella asked

"Well, if it's a boy, Charlie and if it's a girl, well, we're kinda stuck there because Olly wants to call her Daisy and Chris wants to call her Jessica." Linzi replied

"You _are_ stuck," Isabella said, "Those are _both_ lovely names."

"Wait, you _didn't_ tell me." Olly stepped in

"It slipped my mind, dear," Linzi smiled, "Well; it did until it was mentioned."

"Ok, I forgive you," Olly grinned cheekily before kissing Linzi on the forehead.

"I should think so; you're my husband." Linzi joked as she smiled

After a short while, it began to get colder and darker. So, we all went to Olly and Linzi's house for some hot chocolate to keep warm; Nathan and I went home after we had our drink and a chat. As Chris and Victoria had fallen asleep hugging each other (as they watched a bit of a scary movie), the Flynn's decided to stay at Linzi's for the night.


	23. Chapter22 Seeingthebabyforthe1sttime

_Chapter 22: Seeing The Baby For The 1st Time _

Linzi's POV

After a few months, Olly and I were going to check if we were having a boy or a girl, so Melissa and Nathan looked after Chris. After Olly and I dropped Chris off at Melissa's, we went to the hospital, where I was getting checked. Olly and I found out we were having twin girls; as soon as we had finished, we went to pick Chris up from Melissa's.

"Chris, guess what, you're having 2 sisters." I told him.

"Yay," Chris cheered

"Twins," Melissa asked and I nodded, "Cool,"

"That means one can be called Daisy for you and one Jessica for Chris." I turned to Olly, who looked at me with a daydream face

"What?" Olly shook himself out of his daydream.

"You men and your daydreams," Melissa giggled as she rolled her eyes

"Come on, Chris, let's go get dinner." I smiled and giggled too

With Chris in two, Olly and I went to Pizza Hut to celebrate.

"So, are you excited, Chris, about your baby sister?" Olly asked as we ordered

"Of course," Chris replied excitedly as he pointed to what he wanted, "Then I have someone to look out for and protect."

"Aw, Chris, you're so sweet and cute," I smiled proudly at my son, "Please stay that way."

"Anything for you, mummy," Chris smiled back, "I promise I will,"

After we finished, we went home. When it got a bit late, I went to bed as I got tired.

Olly's POV

"Dad, can I sleep with you and mummy, so I can look after her?" Chris looked up at me with big, innocent eyes.

"Sure, little man," I replied, "Get ready for bed, first."

"OK," Chris got ready for bed within seconds and soon joined me and Linzi, "Night mummy, night dad, and night sisters." Chris went to sleep as I smiled proudly


	24. Chapter 23: The Twins Are Born

_Chapter 23: The Twins Are Born_

Olly's POV

On 4th July and a few hours of pain, the twins were born (Jessica being 10 minutes older than Daisy). But, once again Linzi accidently hurt my wrist. Chris was being looked after by Linzi's parents.

Jessica and Daisy were put into blankets (Jess in a purple one and Daisy in a pink one) and we were left to rest in the family room; Linzi slept on the bed, the twins in the cot and I was on the couch. As I got thirsty, I took a walk to canteen for some coffee and after I paid for a coffee I spotted one of Linzi's high school friends, who I had seen in photos.

"Are you Alvin Seville?" I asked a man in a red polo shirt, jeans and with sunglasses on his blonde hair.

"Yeah; hey, you're Olly Murs; you're married to one of my old high school friends, Linzi." Alvin turned to me (he was a part of the Chipmunks).

"What are you doing here?" I asked after u nodded

"I was about to ask you the same question; Brittany, my wife, just gave birth to a baby girl and boy." Alvin replied, "What about you?"

"Linz gave birth to twin girls; you and Britt together now, that's good, and Linzi told me about you all." I replied as I took small sips of my coffee, "You wanna meet them."

"Sure, what are their names?" Alvin replied as we made our way to mine and Linzi's room.

"Jessica and Daisy; what about you?" I asked

"Jessica and Tom; I heard you had a son?" Alvin replied

"Yup, Chris; he's 4 years old. He came up with the name for Jess." I replied, "Cute, huh."

"Cute," Alvin said as we entered the room

"Alvin," Linzi woke up from behind, "Is that you?"

"Ahh, look who's awake," I smiled as we kissed

"I haven't seen you since the beginning of year 10 back in high school." Linzi said after a friendly hug with Alvin; I placed Jessica in her arms and Daisy in my own.

"Yeah, I know, but we had to go on tour." Alvin replied, "How about if we're let out tomorrow, we meet up and do some catching up?"

"Sure, if it's ok with the ladies," I moved a small piece of hair from Daisy's eyes.

"Are you kidding, I haven't seen Britt in ages, of course I wanna meet up and talk." Linzi said, "So, are you 2 just boyfriend/ girlfriend?"

"Nope, married; I proposed to her during a concert doing a duet with her in Australia." Alvin smiled as he blushed slightly, "Well, I guess, I better go see if she's awake and tell her the news."

"OK, see you whenever then," I wrote our phone and mobile numbers and house address down, "Here's our phone/ mobile numbers and address in case you wanna call or come round."

"Thanks, here's ours too," Alvin replied, "Well, see you later,"

Alvin walked out as he waved and went to Brittany. I carefully sat next to Linzi, who smiled, on the bed.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked

"I remember that the Chipmunks and Chipettes helped get me and Danny together as a couple with the help of the others." Linzi smiled down at our 2 gorgeous girls.

"Of course I remember you telling me how much of good friends they were. Why do you think I asked Alvin to come to our room for a bit?" I smiled at 2 of my kids and my wife, who nodded

"Where did you find him, then?" Linzi asked

"The canteen, when I was getting coffee." I replied as Linzi raised an eyebrow, "What, I needed a coffee; I couldn't stay awake any longer."

"Fine, I'll let you off," Linzi giggled, "Come on, let's get some sleep."

"I hope we get to go home tomorrow; I hate staying here, it's too stuffy." I put the 2 girls in the cribs with their blankets over them, and then Linzi and I settled down.


	25. Chapter 24: Old Friends

_Chapter 24: Old Friends_

Linzi's POV

I can't believe I saw Alvin after God knows how many years. The next day, Olly, the girls and I were released from hospital as were Alvin and Britt. As we had planned, Alvin and Britt met us up and we did some catching up.

"OMG, Brittany, is that you; I haven't seen you in ages." I said as we hugged, but we were careful as Brittany had hold of baby Tom and I hold of my Jess; in a way the 2 babies had a special bond

"OMG, Linzi, I haven't seen you in ages as well; I missed you _so_ much." Brittany smiled

"I missed you too." I smiled too

"I heard you had another little one, a little boy, wasn't he?" Brittany asked

"Yep, Chris," Olly came in as he hugged his 3 girls (Jess, Daisy and myself).

"Aw, I bet he's adorable, just like you two." Brittany said, "Hey, here's an idea, why don't we come meet him?"

"Because we have the rest of our own family and friends waiting at our own house, so they can see our babies; that's why." Alvin replied

"Just give Sy a call and tell them to meet us at Linzi's House." Brittany said; Alvin gave her a look, and then she continued, "Please, Alvey, I haven't seen Linzi in ages and I wanna get to know her cute little family."

"Oh fine; I'll give Sy a call to tell him to tell the others." Alvin gave in as he went to call his brother's mobile.

After Alvin finished on the phone, we all went to the cars and we went off to mine and Olly's house. When we arrived at the house, all of Alvin and Brittany's close family and friends were already there; Olly let them in.

"Brittany, Alvin, what are you guys doing here?" Melissa asked as we all hugged, "Hey, guys,"

"Hey," Jeanette, Simon, Theodore and Eleanor said

"You doing well, then, Mel?" Simon asked, who wore a blue polo shirt, jeans and his normal, black glasses

"I'm doing fine; I see you and Jeanette are married, very cute," Melissa replied with a smiled, "How about you?"

"I'm fine thanks and yup, we are; thanks for asking." Simon replied

"Nathan and I are due to get married too and that's _great!_ Would you guys like to come?" Melissa asked and both girls snuggled into their man.

"Sure, we'd_ love_ to." Jeanette replied sweetly, before Simon could say anything, with a smile to match; she was wearing a blue blouse, purple skirt and normal glasses.

"We're sending invitations out soon and we need to know who _isn't _coming and who _is_." Nathan told them.

"We should be able to come." Simon and Jeanette both replied

Danielle's POV

I got to see the Chipmunks and Chipettes again, which was awesome. I also got to meet loads of their friends and family. I decided to spend most of the evening with Linzi, Olly and my Nathan.

After everyone had stopped admiring the babies (Jess Murs, Daisy, Tom and Jess Seville), we all began to go home, well, both Nathans, Melissa, Liam, Chloe and myself stayed behind to help Linzi and Olly clean up, while they took the kids - as Linzi had a dance show, since she was a dancer and horse rider, and Olly was going for good luck and to watch of course – to bed. The Seville's had also said they'd go to watch; Linzi said that the kids were more important than herself and that she'd rather have someone looking after the kids knowing they're in safe hands with someone she knows, than me being at the dance show and them being looked after by a baby sitter she didn't know nothing about.


	26. Chapter 25: The Dance Show

_Chapter 25: The Dance Show _

Linzi's POV

Well, I'm dead nervous for my 1st official dance show in ages. But, I'm glad Olly's here this time; he said that he'd give me a surprise once I was in costume (we were doing a dance to International Love – Chris Brown ft. Pit-bull first and I was wearing a sexy Uk flag dress).

"Hey, babe, you all dressed?" Olly's voice came from outside of the dressing room.

"Most of us, but I'll come out to you." I replied as I quickly went out of the room to Olly, who gave me a flirty smile and a hug.

"You look _very_ sexy in that dress; do you get to keep it?" Olly smirked a really flirty smirk

"Thanks and I have no idea. What was this surprise, then, that you wanted to give me?" I smirked as I noticed some of my dance friends peeking out of the door.

"This," Olly gave me a white shoe box with a red satin bow.

I opened it to find a fluffy, golden- furred teddy bear, which had a blue bow around its fluffy neck that had 'I love you' (in gold writing) written on the bow. I gasped at the adorableness of the bear; my dance friends awed at the bear too.

"Olly, he's so adorable." I smiled giving him a hug; then I noticed something glisten in the box the bear was in.

I took out a silver horseshoe necklace. My dance friends awed once again.

"Your good luck charms." Olly shyly grinned

"Olly, they're gorgeous, you do too much for me." I smiled as he helped put the necklace on.

"Well, the bear is from the kids; I also got you some roses." Olly continued to grin as he passed a bunch of roses from behind his back.

"Still very cute and the roses are gorgeous." I kissed him, "They smell very sweet. Well, I guess I better get ready for the show. Sorry, I have to leave you, honey."

"Aw, I don't want you to leave yet." I kissed him before he moaned with a cute pouty face, not letting go of me.

"Come on, you, I've got to go. I'll see you after the show, ya cheeky monkey," I smiled and giggled as he picked me up by the waist; he smiled up at me, his usual cheeky grin.

"Fine, I'll let you go, but I'll be back," He did a sexy wink as he put me down; "See ya later, sexy."

On my way to the dressing room, he slapped my butt and when I turned to face him, he did _the cheekiest_ grin, and then he winked.

"Love ya," He grinned again

"Love ya too; you're a cheeky bugger, ya know?" I smiled

He went to sit in his seat ready for the show and I went to get ready, which didn't take long. We were all ready in the matter of minutes. We all had pre-show jitters as we stood in the wings of the stage; our bodies full adrenaline. After the last song/ dance (Troublemaker – Taio Cruz), we took our last bow, and then walked off stage.

Olly met us back-stage, with a wide grin at the costume I was wearing (I wore a red dress; tight around the breast and a loose skirt).

"Sexy dress, gorgeous," Olly grinned a _very_ cheeky grin

"Honey, you know, you gots the sweetest husband." One of my dance friends, Toni, smiled at us as Olly and I were in a hug.

"Yup, I do," I giggled

"And don't think we didn't notice the necklace that you _haven't _showed us yet. You may have shown the roses and teddy bear, but we saw your necklace." Another one of my dance friends, Janna, smiled pointing to the horseshoe necklace that I wore.

"I got it for her for luck," Olly blushed

"Aw, he's a sweet heart," The last one of my dance friends that shared this dressing room, Shannon, smiled; as there was quite a few more than 10 and some dancers were men, who were in separate rooms, we had quite a few rooms, "You two are so cute, especially together."

"Thanks, Shan," I smiled

Janna's POV

Aw, they are _so_ cute; the girls and I look up to Linzi as she is _so _determined to get a job done and she never wants to let anyone down. When we first met her she was extremely shy, but when she showed us her moves, we were shock- stunned. We thought she'd be a nervous dancer, but she was amazing and one of the _best_ dancers, she was almost as good as the choreographer. For some dances, she had her own ideas, so the choreographer put them in.

"You guys did awesome tonight, as usual." Olly smiled, hugging Linzi, as we walked to the dressing room.

"Thanks Olly," Linzi, the rest of my dance friends and I smiled and thanked Olly, who stayed outside the dressing room while we got dressed into our normal clothing.

Once we were all dressed, we all went for a treat at the local and closest diner as most of us were hungry and/ or thirsty.

"Would you guys mind doing a dance for one of my songs and I'll put it in my next video?" Olly suggested before he took a bite into his sandwich.

"We'd love to!" We all cheered, especially Linzi, myself, Toni and Shannon.

"Great, I texted my manager; they said it's fine and said I could dance with you in it, depending on the song, beautiful." Olly replied, directing the last part at Linzi.

"You know, Olly, you do too much for me." Linzi smiled as she put her arms around Olly's shoulders and kissed him on the cheek, after putting her sandwich down.

"I know, but you know exactly why I do it, though," Olly smiled ever so sweetly at her.

"Yes I do and the girls do too, ya know?" Linzi smiled sweetly back

"Oh…right, well, now I know," Olly said with a chuckle

Soon after, Linzi got a text from one of her best friends, Danielle, who was looking after the kids.

"Oh my, Olly, look how late it's gotten. Danni just reminded me that we were supposed to be home before Chris went to bed." Linzi looked over at the Diner's clock; the whole diner looked like the malt shop scene in 'Grease' with its booths, juke box and tiled flooring.

Olly and Linzi soon rushed home to their little boy, who was apparently crying for them when they got home. As Danielle had my number in case of emergency or something, she texted to see if Olly and Linzi were on their way home, so I texted, 'Just left now.'


	27. Chapter 26: Chris Starts School

_Author's Note: Not trying to be mean to Chris in this chapter since there is a bit where he gets bullied; just getting awareness out about bullying. _

_Chapter 26: Chris Starts School_

Olly's POV

A few months after Chris and Victoria turned 5, they were to start primary school, which wasn't far from where we lived. A few weeks before, Chris insisted on getting school supplies such as: Pencil case, PE kit, lunch box and backpack. When the day of him actually going to school came, I could tell he was raring to go.

The morning of his 1st day, he sneaked into our room, with the dogs, and decided to jump on to my side of the bed.

"Wake up! Wake up!" He had cheered jumping up and down on me.

"Chris, it's too early, go back to bed. " I moaned, still with my eyes closed and head on the pillow.

"Come on, Olly; I'm sorry to say this, but you have to wake up." Linzi said with a cheery, but sweet voice, "Chris, sweetie, go get ready and we'll come in a minute."

Chris wondered off, after jumping off the bed, to get dressed and ready.

"5 more minutes," I moaned as she got up

"No; come on, Olly pop," She pulled the covers off me; I ended up on the floor as I had rolled off, "Come on, Mr Murs,"

"Fine," I smiled mischievously, "Come here and give me a kiss first,"

"Fine, you're a hopeless romantic, you know?"

As Linzi leaned down to kiss me, I pulled her down and pinned her to the floor; both of us laughing.

"Can't we just go back to bed?" I innocently asked, looking down on her, still with a mischievous grin.

"Nope, Chris has his 1st day of school today, remember?" She smiled as she tried to push me off, but I was too strong, "Aw, but I wanted to play."

I did a playful pouty face.

"Olly," She giggled, "Chris will come in,"

"Mum, dad, come on!" Chris called from outside the room; I got off and we got dressed.

After breakfast and a bit of TV, we set off for the school building. As we stood outside (all 5 of us), our two little girls said goodbye to their big brother for the day.

"Bye, bye big brother," Jessica (who was more shy, but sweet one) and Daisy (the more girly girl, show off type) hugged their big brother once more before he came to us.

"Chris, are you sure you've got everything?" Linzi parted from their hug to look at him.

He had his Alvin and the Chipmunks lunchbox inside his Scooby Doo backpack, which he had over his shoulder. He had his lucky hoodie on and the gold watch – which had his 1st initial on and was from Linzi and me- on.

"Yea, mum; I'm sure I do," Chris smiled reassuringly; I could tell Linzi didn't want to let him go, "I'll miss you mum,"

"I'll miss you too, sweetie,," Linzi smiled

Chris then hugged me and off he went in to the school yard, waving goodbye to us as he went to meet up with Victoria and Tom, his main, and best, friends.

Chris' POV

As I said goodbye to my family for the final time before entering the school yard, I began to get a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach (sort of like my dad when he auditioned for X factor, which was how he became famous – well, this is what he told me). But, it went away after a short while. I soon joined my best friends, Vicky and Tom, in the yard.

"Hey, Tori, hey Tom," I greeted; Tom and I were the only ones who could call Victoria 'Tori' as we _were_ her best friends and she didn't really like it when people called her Tori.

"Hey, Chris," they both cheerfully greeted me with a wave and a smile.

When a school bell had run, we knew it signalled to go to class as we came for a visit in the summer. We were in Miss Ainsworth's class, which were excited about as she is _incredibly _kind; we were told that we would have her for the 1st and last year of Primary school. The other kids in the class were alright, although they still thought Tom as a vampire, which he didn't mind. But, there was one person I didn't like as he had bullied me a bit during the summer, his name is Ricky.

Ricky was a tall guy, who had quite big muscles at that age, so he was quite strong. He saw himself as the toughest, most popular kid around, so if you stepped out of line _once_, he'd hate you forever. Which was what I did; I had told him to leave Vicky alone as he had picked on her even though she hadn't done anything to him.

At first, it just looked as if he was talking to her, just usual like, but then I saw him push her, so I stepped in. I ended up with a black eye, but I managed to get by my mum and dad with it, which was _really _hard. It was worth it though, for any of my best friends it's worth it.

"Come on in, class." Miss Ainsworth cheerfully said letting us in to the class room; luckily we were allowed to sit anywhere we wanted, so Tom, Vicky and I sat together and away from Ricky.  
>"Chris, how did your parents not see your black eye?" Vicky asked a bit concerned; my black eye had sort of healed.<p>

"I covered it with my hair since it's so long." I replied looking down; we were allowed to chat, while the teacher went to get some paper work or something.

Across the room, I noticed Ricky doing some mean hand gestures toward me, but Tom and Vicky didn't notice as they were showing their new things off to each other. Once break came, I was sort of worried because of Ricky. Luckily, there were teachers out.

Vicky noticed I was a bit wary about going out at break, so she told me, "Chris, if you're worried about Ricky go to Miss Ainsworth."

"Yeah, Chris, we'll come with you." Tom agreed

"OK, but w-what if Ricky doesn't stop or he gets worse?" I nervously asked

"I'm sure Miss _will_ stop him." Vicky reassured me with her sweet smile

"Thanks Tori, thanks Tom." I smiled and they smiled back; we went to Miss Ainsworth, who had to call my parents to get things sorted.

Within a week or so, it seemed as though Ricky had stopped. But, boy was I wrong.

"Oi, Murs; _what_ do you think you're doing telling on me?" Ricky boomed at me during break time around a corner; unfortunately, I was alone since Tom had guitar practice and Vicky was doing a dance with some of her other friends plus I was listening to my music, so it helped me to write my own songs and dances.

"I-I didn't do it on p-p-purpose; my mum and dad would have found out anyway." I replied nervously; Ricky's gang of 'tough' guys soon joined and cornered me.

"Did you hear that boys, Murs is scared?" Ricky laughed mockingly; I soon ended up with another black eye, a few bleeding marks on my arms/ legs and, what seemed like, bruised ribs.

As Tom came out of practice, he saw me alone and curled up in a ball in the corner, hiding my face and marks. He rushed over to see if I was okay, clearly not, once he had called Vicky over.

"Chris, Chris, please answer me?" I could hear Vicky, but I must've been knocked out as I couldn't see her or anything; there was clear worry in her voice, "Tom, get a teacher, _now!" _

"Okay," Tom rushed off and soon came back; I was carried to what must've been the 1st aid room.

"Do you two know what happened?" the nurse asked Vicky and Tom as I was laid down on the nurse's bed.

"No, I was at guitar practice and came out to him curled up in a ball in that corner." Tom explained; both worried

"No, I was doing a dance on the other side of the play yard." Vicky sadly explained as she began to cry.

"Maybe we should call his parents and send him home for the week. It looks as if his ribs are bruised too." The nurse said just before I could fully see, "I'll call the office now; keep an eye on him until I get back, kids."

"OK," Tom and Vicky said as the nurse hurried out; I groaned to a sitting up position after she'd gone.

"Chris, you're ok?" Vicky asked concerned

"I think so, my ribs hurt though" I replied

"Dude, what happened? When I came out, you were in a corner, curled up and knocked out." Tom asked; I could tell both them demanding for an answer.

"Ricky…" Was all I could say

"What, he's _so _gonna pay!" Tom almost shouted, but shut up before the nurse came in

"Oh, good, you're awake, but I'm still sending you home for the week to recover; you had a nasty bump to the head, loads of marks on your arms & legs, a couple of black eyes and what seems like a couple of bruised ribs, Christopher." The nurse explained; I hated being called Christopher, "Come on, sweet heart, to the office you go. Tom, would you get his things?"

"Sure," Tom replied as he wondered to the classroom to grab my things, and then he met us at the office, where I was sat with Vicky waiting for my mum and dad.

Tom and Vicky stayed by my side, while I waited. A few _very_ slow minutes later, my mum and dad came through the main entrance door.

"Chris, sweetheart, what happened?" My mum asked as my dad picked me up and Tom handed my things to my mum.

"It was Ricky again." Tom replied before I could say anything; I looked down at the floor.

"Again? Chris, why didn't you tell us?" my dad asked as he looked at my injuries I had as my mum now held me.

"He just started again today." I couldn't hold my tears back any longer; I hated to cry in front of Vicky and Tom as I knew it upset them.

"Oh, don't cry, Chris," My mum said as she cradled me, but was careful of my ribs; I continued to look at the ground.

"You two can visit him, but promise me no skipping school," my dad looked at Vicky and Tom with a reassuring smile

"Ok, thank you and we won't." Vicky and Tom managed to crack a smile; Tom was still _very_ angry with Ricky for what he did, but he knew I didn't want him to start a fight, especially over me, "Get well soon, Chris."

They waved as my parents carried me out the door. My parents waved for me as my arms were so sore.


	28. Chapter 27: Sisters For Comfort

_Chapter 27: Sisters for Comfort_

Chris' POV

During the week I've had at home, I've mainly been in bed as my ribs were so sore. But, through it all my little sisters, Jess and Daisy, helped me through the boredom as I sang one of my songs to them (which I caught my mum peeking in on me; I didn't mind) and they loved it. As I finished singing, my mum walked in, picked Jess up and sat down with Jess on her knee.

"That was a beautiful song, sweetie. You're getting better; almost as good as ya dad." My mum smiled, "How's ya sores?"

"Getting better; I actually haven't noticed them recently because of Jess and Daisy. Are Tori and Tom coming round today?" I said

"That's good; glad they can help. I think they are, sweetie, but get some rest for a little bit," my mum smiled as Jess and Daisy scampered out; Tom and Vicky came round that evening too, so that helped a lot.

A few days later, I was fully recovered and ready to go back to school. I rarely saw Ricky as I was either inside or he was, when I went back. Vicky, Tom and I were working on the rehearsals for the show coming up; Vicky and I were main parts/ dancers, while Tom was the music technician, which was something he wanted to do as he preferred off stage, guitar or behind the scenes.

We all rehearsed big time for the show. Vicky, Tom and I even put in extra time, so we'd be just right. I also knew Ricky wanted the male lead, so he was quite furious with me, but I didn't really care about any more. We all got nervous as the show came quickly; once the show was finished, we couldn't believe it, but we were all happy as it went so well.

Vicky, Tom and I formed our own band along with another, Sarah. I did bass guitar, Tom did lead, Sarah did drums and Vicky was lead singer; Sarah, Tom and I were back in singers. When we did our 1st little gig, we sounded AWESOME (if I may say so myself).

The End

Author's Note(s):

Sorry it was a short chapter, but couldn't think of an ending and that's what I came up with. Again, I didn't do the last chapters to hurt Chris; it was to get a message out about bullying, to stop it. This fanfic is my fantasy, so NO STEALING!

Most of these characters are real and most of their stories are true. I HATE: cheaters. Bullies, sluts who steal other girls' boyfriends and clowns (they just scare me XD). Plus there is a reason for me putting Olly's sister, Fay, as younger and the age she was (because I couldn't think of a flower-girl, the girl I had planned to use is about the age of 10 and I thought it would be cuter if she was this age- Olly fans know who Fay is).


End file.
